


L'Orbe Céleste

by arduena



Category: Aventures (Web Series 2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aventures, Bazar du Grenier, Fantasy, Français | French, Friendship, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi Chapter, Nouvelle quête, Pré saison 1
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arduena/pseuds/arduena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nos quatre amis arpentent la Route des Quatre Vents traversant le sud du Cratère. Quand un groupe de trois mercenaires bloque leur chemin, les aventuriers sont rapidement pris à partie. La confusion est alors de mise et les esprits s’échauffent. Fanfiction de la série Aventures {présaison 1}.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Provocation {B.O.B.}

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, Grunlek von Krayn, Théo Silverberg et Shinddha Kory sont les propriétés respectives de Bob Lennon, Krayn, Fred et Seb. L’univers d’Aventures (et donc tout ce qui lui est relatif) est la propriété de Mahyar. L’émission « Aventures » est la propriété de la chaîne YT « Bazar du Grenier ». L’intrigue ainsi que tous les personnages/lieux n’appartenant pas au canon actuel d’Aventures sortent tout droit de mon cerveau. Bien évidemment, je ne suis pas rémunérée pour mes textes, cette fan fiction est surtout un moyen pour moi de rendre hommage à cette formidable série dont le cadre m’a, je dois bien l’avouer, fortement inspirée.
> 
> Je ne fais que livrer ici une idée de quête se déroulant dans le merveilleux univers créé par Mahyar, je ne prétends en aucun cas vouloir faire aussi bien que lui (j’en suis tellement loin) et/ou d’avoir la science infuse (idem). J’ai simplement envie de célébrer le dur travail de toute l’équipe pour lequel j’ai le plus grand respect. Comme je suis moi-même influencée dans mes écrits par mes propres références, j’espère respecter la cohérence de l’œuvre de Mahyar et que les personnages sont tels que joués dans la série par Krayn, Fred, Bob et Seb, surtout avec la saison 2 qui avance. Cette fanfiction est conçue à la base pour être une multi chapter fic (du moins c’est ce que j’avais prévu) dans laquelle la narration adoptera, à chaque nouveau chapitre, le point de vue d’un de nos quatre aventuriers bien aimés (RIP. Théo Silverberg, you’ll be missed !). Je pense qu’il est inutile de préciser que l’intrigue/la quête se déroule avant la saison 1 (un an et demi avant pour être exacte), mais bon au cas où… Voilà, désolée pour cette longue introduction chiante à mourir dans lequel j’ai surtout l’impression d’avoir seulement raconté ma vie et d’être passée pour quelqu’un qui se prend trop au sérieux. J’ai peut-être besoin d’une thérapie… Anyway, bonne lecture les amis. :)

– Où est passé Grunlek ?

 

La voix forte et légèrement agacée de Théo qui accompagna le bruit sourd de la porte en bois claquant sur le mur de pierre réveilla le pyromage. La nuit fut reposante, ce qui était assez rare pour être souligné et la mauvaise humeur du paladin était venue ruiner l’état de béatitude dans lequel se trouvait Balthazar depuis la veille au soir.

 

– Pour l’amour des Enfers, Théo ! Personne ne t’a jamais dit que hurler au petit matin n’est pas une façon de réveiller les gens ?

– Tu es bien content quand je suis de garde et que je hurle en cas de danger ! rétorqua le paladin. Balthazar pouvait voir qu’il n’était pas d’humeur à plaisanter.

– On est dans une auberge paumée au milieu de la route, on ne campe pas dans la forêt ! Ce n’est pas ici que l’on va se faire attaquer par surprise, crois-moi.

 

Théo respira un grand coup et le mage fut, somme toute, un peu déçu de voir le paladin prendre sur lui au lieu de s’énerver, comme il l’aurait fait d’habitude. Peut-être que dormir sur un matelas, même de mauvaise qualité, lui fut bénéfique.

 

– Je n’ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes provocations. Sais-tu où est passé von Krayn ?

– Dans sa chambre ? Qu’est-ce que j’en sais ? Il était bien là quand nous sommes partis nous coucher. Il a toujours été un lève-tôt.

– Oui, pas comme toi. D’ailleurs tu ferais mieux de te préparer. Shinddha nous attend en bas pour le repas. Nous avions convenu de partir au petit matin, je te rappelle. Le soleil est déjà haut et nous sommes encore bloqués ici.

 

Balthazar ferma de nouveaux les yeux essayant de profiter de ces derniers instants précieux de paresse. Cet oreiller était décidément d’un moelleux exquis comparé à la rudesse de son paquetage sur lequel il reposait habituellement sa tête. Les quatre amis étaient arrivés la veille à l’Auberge de l’Anguille Folle, une bâtisse de taille moyenne bordant un des grands lacs du Cratère. C’était un endroit calme et reculé essentiellement fréquenté par des gens de passage, des voyageurs. Ils y prirent les quatre dernières chambres disponibles. La soirée permit au mage et à ses compagnons de route de profiter de quelques instants de répit. Ils purent ainsi se rincer la gorge à grandes rasades de bière et se remplir l’estomac avec des mets goûteux qui les changeaient du fameux ragoût de viande séchée de Grunlek. Bien que le nain au bras métallique soit, certes, un excellent cuisinier, la redondance des plats proposés lassait les papilles délicates du mage citadin. Quand la nuit dernière le demi-diable était entré dans sa chambre et qu’il s’était glissé dans le lit accueillant, Bob s’était endormi aussitôt en étant reconnaissant pour ce confort qui lui manquait souvent lors de ses périples.

 

Trouvant la force pour s’extirper de son lit, Balthazar revêtit sa robe et sa cape après une brève toilette. Il rassembla ensuite ses affaires et sortit de la chambre. Le pyromage descendit avec précaution l’escalier de bois vétuste. Les bois des marches craquaient à chacun de ses pas. Comment Théo avait-il réussi à ne pas passer au travers avec sa lourde armure ? Cette énigme ne sera probablement jamais résolue. Lorsqu’il entra dans la salle principale de l’auberge, il ne vit personne, hormis ses compagnons. Shin était assis à une table pour quatre, tandis que Théo et Grunlek se tenaient près de la porte d’entrée de la bâtisse. L’aubergiste devait sûrement être en cuisine, car une forte odeur de poisson chatouilla les narines du mage. Balthazar n’observait pas de signe de tension entre les deux aventuriers. Sûrement le maître nain avait-il réussi à calmer son ami du tourment qui l’habitait. Le pyromage appréciait sincèrement la sollicitude du paladin, bien que cette dernière soit parfois étouffante. Après tout Théo ne faisait que respecter le code de conduite de son ordre, même s’il savait pertinemment que ses camarades pouvaient se défendre seuls et qu’à bien des reprises c’étaient même eux qui lui sauvaient la vie.

 

– Et bien mon cher Grunlek, commença Balthazar d’une voix amusée, où étais-tu donc passé pour mettre notre ami Théo dans cet état.

 

Le rire grave du nain résonna avant qu’il ne lève le bras - l’organique - sa main agrippant un vieux sceau défoncé par endroits, mais rempli de poissons encore vivaces. Ils étaient donc, sans aucun doute possible, fraîchement péchés. _Ceci explique donc l’odeur_ , pensa le demi-diable.

 

– Je me suis permis d’aider l’aubergiste en échange d’une ristourne sur le prix de nos chambres et de quelques vivres. Maintenant excusez-moi, mais je vais livrer cela aux cuisines.

 

Le nain se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. Bob et Théo rejoignirent Shin à la table. Un silence confortable s’installa et Grunlek fit rapidement son retour.

 

– Faisons-nous toujours route vers l’ouest du Cratère ? demanda Grunlek en tirant la dernière chaise disponible autour de la table.

– C’est le plan. Cela fait un moment que nous écumons cette partie du monde et à part une guerre fratricide empêchée de justesse, je ne pense pas que ces contrées ont quelque chose de plus à nous offrir, répondit Balthazar.

– Il faudra être prudent sur la route des Quatre Vents, interjeta Shinddha, en laissant traîner mes oreilles la nuit dernière, j’ai appris que des bandits attaqués régulièrement les voyageurs.

– Qu’ils viennent et la justice divine de la Lumière s’abattra sur eux.

– Tu es toujours obligé d’être si sérieux quand tu parles de ton église ?

– Ma foi et mon devoir envers la Lumière ne sont pas matières à plaisanteries Bob !

– Excusez-moi ô Sire Inquisiteur, mais voyager avec quelqu’un comme moi n’est-il pas contraire à vos cantiques ? répliqua le mage, aimant par-dessus tout faire sortir son ami de ses gonds en questionnant ses convictions religieuses.

 

Il observa du coin de l’œil son ami demi-élémentaire se pincer l’arête du nez en prenant une profonde inspiration, mais son regard fut aussitôt distrait par la mâchoire du paladin lui faisant face qui se serra avec force. Balthazar sourit, satisfait.

 

– Je vous en prie messieurs, fit la voix de Grunlek, c’est tout bonnement ridicule de se chamailler ainsi à vos âges, vous ne croyez pas ?

 

Avant que Théo ou même Bob ne puissent riposter, l’aubergiste arriva avec un large plateau et un sac en toile pendu à l’avant-bras. Déposant le plateau sur la table, les quatre aventuriers se saisirent chacun d’une auge. L’homme tendit alors le sac au nain.

 

– Tenez, Messire von Krayn, voici le sac de vivre comme promis. Merci encore pour votre aide ce matin.

– De rien mon bon brave, nous terminons notre repas et reprenons la route sur-le-champ.

 

L’homme inclina la tête par reconnaissance et se retira de la salle principale. La suite du repas se déroula dans le silence, le seul bruit audible étant celui des couverts au contact des assiettes de bois. Grunlek paya l’aubergiste qui offrit le prix de deux chambres et les quatre amis rejoignirent l’étable où Lumière et deux autres chevaux les attendaient. Bob préféra marcher et attendre d’être un peu plus loin sur la route pour invoquer son fidèle Brasier.

 

* * *

 

La route était calme et grâce au consistant repas de l’aubergiste, les aventuriers n’avaient même pas pris la peine de se poser quand le soleil eut atteint son zénith. S’ennuyant quelque peu, Bob tenta une nouvelle fois de provoquer son ami paladin. C’était devenu son passe-temps favori lors des longues traversées paisibles comme celles-ci. Son cerveau n’avait ni de solution à apporter à un problème quelconque ni de stratégies à élaborer, il était donc indispensable pour le pyromage de trouver une source d’occupation et si possible une occupation divertissante. Ennuyer le paladin était la seule activité remplissant tous les critères requis et même s’ils refusaient de l’admettre, Balthazar était certain que cela divertissait tout autant Shinddha et Grunlek.

 

Théo semblait être sur ses gardes, du moins plus que d’habitude. C’était peut-être dû à la mise en garde de l’archer du groupe le matin même lors du repas, mais cela expliquait surtout pourquoi Bob n’arrivait qu’à obtenir de son ami des grommellements reflétant plus l’indifférence du serviteur de la Lumière que de son irritation. Le pyromage se résolut donc à l’abandon et préféra discuter avec Grunlek le reste du voyage. Tout était calme sur cette route. _Peut-être trop calme au goût de Théo_ , pensa le mage amusé. Cependant, alors que le soleil entamait la fin de sa course dans un ciel sans nuages, le groupe d’amis aperçut au loin comme une petite formation d’homme leur faisant face. Bob se saisit son bâton par réflexe, tout comme Shin qui se saisit de son arc. Le paladin avait, quant à lui, la main sur le pommeau de son épée.

 

– Ralentissez, ordonna Théo à son groupe.

– Vous pensez qu’ils sont hostiles ? demanda Grunlek.

– Une chose est sûre, répondit le demi-élémentaire, ce ne sont pas des bandits. Ces lâches n’attaquent pas de front.

– Je suis d’accord avec Shin, fit le pyromage et quand les hommes avancèrent un peu plus il ajouta, ils n’ont pas l’air d’être nombreux trois ou quatre à vue de nez.

– D’accord. Avançons, mais restons prudents.

 

Toujours prêt à se défendre en cas de besoin, la main de Balthazar serra un peu plus son bâton quand il distingua les membres du groupe face à eux. Deux hommes relativement grands et en armure lourde étaient en première ligne. Ils tenaient chacun leurs armes à deux mains et le demi-diable compris pourquoi quand il vit les imposants marteaux de fer. Rapidement son attention, ainsi que celle de ses compagnons, fut attirée par le mastodonte qui marchait quelques pas derrière les deux premiers hommes.

 

– Est-ce que cette chose est humaine ou est-ce que ces deux gus ont un ogre domestiqué ? lâcha Bob, visiblement sous le choc.

 

L’homme - car il s’agissait bel et bien d’un homme - devait mesurer dans les deux mètres de haut et était presque tout aussi large. Recouvert d’une armure visiblement fabriquée sur mesure, le mage pouvait tout de même deviner la musculature imposante du bougre. Son arme, identique à celles des deux hommes marchant devant lui, était légèrement plus imposante. Pourtant, il la soulevait avec aisance d’une seule main et la maintenait posée contre son épaule. Les hommes n’avaient ni bagages ni chevaux et ils étaient bien trop équipés pour être de simples voyageurs. Les hommes étaient chargés d’une mission et tout le groupe l’avait compris. Balthazar relâcha quelque peu la pression que son poing exerçait sur son bâton. Pour le mage, les deux groupes allaient se croiser en s’ignorant respectivement, même si Brasier pouvait les interpeller et après une heure de route supplémentaire, les aventuriers pourront poser le pied au sol et installer le camp pour la nuit.

 

Alors que les trois inconnus ne se trouvaient qu’à une demi-douzaine de mètres face aux aventuriers, l’homme de droite pointa le groupe de son marteau, Théo répliqua instantanément en dégainant sa lame. L’homme les interpella.

 

– Halte là, mes braves et calmez vos ardeurs, dit-il d’une voix rauque et autoritaire. Êtes-vous en provenance de cette taverne que l’on nomme Auberge de l’Anguille Folle à tout hasard ?

– Comment le savez-vous ? répondit Théo. Son attention étant trop portée sur la masse entre les mains de l’homme lui faisant face, l’inquisiteur venait de confirmer leur lieu de villégiature sans s’en rendre compte. L’épée toujours dégainée il ajouta, et ne me dites pas de me calmer quand vous êtes celui à me menacer de votre arme !

– Du calme l’ami, nous voulons simplement vous poser quelques questions, fit l’homme de gauche d’une voix plus légère. Il n’y a là vraiment pas de quoi nous échauffer.

– Quels genres de questions ? demanda Bob qui s’était avancé de quelques pas.

– Oh là, éloignez cette créature de moi, mage !

 

Théo regarda le demi-diable avec insistance et Balthazar recula.

 

– Que dites-vous de descendre de vos chevaux pour ainsi converser plus aisément, Messieurs ?

– Non cela ira, merci, répondit Grunlek un peu sèchement.

– Décidément votre petit groupe est bien éclectique, paladin ! continua l’homme de gauche en riant après avoir regardé le nain et son poney de haut en bas.

– Que voulez-vous ? demanda Théo qui commençait à perdre patience.

 

Le mastodonte prit alors la parole, Bob était étonné qu’il soit même doué du langage. Ordinairement ce genre de tas de muscles ne savait qu’utiliser leur force et non leur cerveau, même si les mots sortant de sa grande bouche pouvaient être décris comme étant quelque peu sommaires.

 

– On veut savoir où se cache cette petite vermine d’elfe !

– On ne sait rien, sur aucun elfe, maintenant laissez-nous passer.

– Pas si vite paladin, reprit l’homme de droite à la voix plus autoritaire, vous venez de nous confirmer venir de l’auberge, vous avez donc forcément croisé l’elfe !

– Écoutez messieurs nous ne savons pas qui vous êtes, commença le pyromage.

– Et honnêtement nous n’en avons rien foutre, coupa Théo.

 

Le mage se racla la gorge, ce n’était pas le moment de provoquer une attaque avec ces individus, pas si cette situation pouvait être évitée.

 

– Nous n’avons croisé aucun elfe sur notre route, continua-t-il, et permettez-moi de douter sur le fait qu’un elfe fréquente les auberges et autres tavernes. Maintenant veuillez obéir à mon ami et nous laisser poursuivre notre route.

 

Suite aux paroles du mage le géant adopta une posture plus offensive et répondit en grognant.

 

– Les Marteaux Noirs veulent la petite vermine aux oreilles pointues ! Pourquoi vous protégez l’elfe ? Le petit paladin et ses copains veulent jouer aux héros ?

– Nous ne protégeons personne enfin ! Cherchez donc dans la forêt, vous avez sans doute plus de chance de trouver votre elfe là-bas que sur la route, fit la voix de Grunlek sur un ton diplomatique.

 

Bob pouvait comprendre que Grunlek ne souhaitait pas s’engager dans un combat. Les aventuriers avaient certes l’avantage du nombre, mais face à la taille et à la puissance du colosse, un combat perdu d’avance s’annonçait.

 

Quant aux Marteaux Noirs, Balthazar en avait déjà entendu parler dans les plus grandes cités de ce monde. Il s’agissait d’une vieille guilde de mercenaires sans pitié que les plus riches engageaient afin de se débarrasser de leurs ennemis les plus puissants. Sentant que le danger d’une confrontation approchait de plus en plus, Bob soutenu son ami nain et tenta de calmer le jeu à son tour, alors même qu’il savait que le sang de Théo bouillonnait à cet instant précis.

 

– Pas la peine de nous énerver, vous l’avez bien dit vous-même. Nous sommes vraiment désolés de ne pouvoir vous fournir d’informations, Messieurs, mais nous ignorons tout sur cet elfe que vous cherchez.

– J’en doute fort mage, lança l’homme de droite. Sa tête est mise à prix, c’est de notoriété publique dans ce comté, mais si vous dites ne protéger personne, alors je suppose que vous le saviez déjà et que vous êtes, vous aussi, à sa poursuite. Cela fait bien trop longtemps que cette sous-race nous échappe, abandonnez et nous vous donnerons une bourse d’or.

 

Le pyromage ne comprenait pas un traître mot sortant de la bouche de l’homme en armure. Il leva les sourcils, un air interrogateur peint sur le visage.

 

– Les elfes ne sont pas du genre à créer des ennuis avec les humains, pourquoi avoir mis sa tête à prix ? questionna Théo.

– C’est nous qu’on les pose les questions, petit paladin. Crache le morceau et on te file les pièces, c’est comme ça que cela marche.

– Votre or ne nous intéresse pas, dit Grunlek, nous ne savons rien et ne voulons pas être mêlés à tout ceci.

– Le petit homme devrait se taire si c’est pour dire des mensonges ou je pourrais bien l’écraser.

– Putain, j’hallucine ou on est tombé sur trois champions, grommela le paladin avant de s’adresser au colosse. Hé ho, tête de piaf, tu menaces encore l’un de mes amis et la justice de la Lumière tombera sur toi ! Maintenant laisser nous passer, ordre de l’Inquisiteur Silverberg, paladin de la Lumière.

 

Shin sentant la tension montée d’un cran avait matérialisé une flèche de glace et il prit en joue le titan.

 

– Tss, tss. Ce n’est pas très gentil d’être menaçant de la sorte, Messieurs. Vous auriez simplement pu accepter notre généreuse offre et…

– Mais ça fait cinq minutes qu’on vous répète que l’on ne sait rien, bande d’abrutis !

– Le mensonge n’est-il pas proscrit par le cantique de votre église, paladin ?

– Mon cantique vous emmerde !

– Et bien je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais il me semble que nous n’avons pas d’autre choix que de vous livrer aux Marteaux Noirs. Taark si tu veux bien t’en charger… Mais ne soit pas trop violent d’accord, je les veux vivants, fit l’homme de droite.

– Pas de problème, Boss.

 

Quand les deux hommes se mirent sur le côté pour laisser le champ libre au dénommé Taark, Shin décocha sa flèche qui vint se briser sur le plastron en fer du mastodonte. Ce dernier rit et se rua en courant vers les aventuriers, son pas lourd frappant vigoureusement le sol. Les quatre chevaux prirent peur, Grunlek et Shin furent désarçonnés et tombèrent au sol. Les chevaux firent demi-tour et prirent la fuite dans un galop effréné. Théo quant à lui parvint à maîtriser Lumière et chargea le géant de fer. Bob parvint aussi à maîtriser Brasier qui ne s’évapora pas sous le coup du stress provoqué. Il se concentra quelques instants et forma du bout de son bâton, une boule de feu qu’il lança sur l’homme à la voix mielleuse, celui qui avait eu peur de son cheval de flamme. Il le fit reculer du corps de Shinddha qui peinait à se relever après sa chute. Les deux hommes étaient munis de corde. Ils étaient donc sérieux quand ils ont déclaré vouloir les livrer à leur guilde de mercenaires. Bob n’eut cependant pas le temps de viser celui qui était considéré comme étant le chef de cette expédition. Du plat de son marteau, il en profita pour frapper Grunlek à la tête, assommant le nain pour de bon.

 

Au même moment Théo tenta de frapper le flanc de Taark qui n’était pas protégé par son imposante armure. L’épée entailla profondément la partie basse de Taark, près de ses hanches. L’homme poussa un grognement et se saisissant à deux mains de son marteau, il commença à tourner sur lui-même dans le but d’assommer Théo qui esquiva de justesse, déjà prêt à asséner un second coup d’épée.

 

– Grunlek ! hurla le pyromage. Merde, merde, merde !

 

Il se concentra de plus belle et tenta de faire éclater une nouvelle boule de feu, cette fois plus puissante afin de blesser sa cible. Il sentit l’énergie montée en lui soudainement et avec la force de sa colère l’aidant, Bob fit jaillir de son arme une vague de flamme puissante. Surpris par son propre sort, Balthazar tomba à son tour de sa monture, bien qu’ayant touché sa cible qui dans un cri de panique s’enflamma comme le bout d’une simple torche. Ce fut le crâne du mage qui vint heurter la terre en premier. Le choc de l’impact le désorienta.

 

Au sol, les yeux ouverts, Bob distinguait avec difficulté les quatre pattes de Lumière frappant la route avec fureur des deux jambes fortes et recouvertes de fer du colosse que Théo tentait d’abattre seul. Il pouvait aussi voir le corps encore en flamme du Boss, comme l’avait appelé Taark, près du corps inanimé du maître nain. Un bruit sourd parvint brusquement aux oreilles du pyromage qui était toujours confus suite à sa chute. Soudain, une forte douleur apparue dans son dos.

 

– On fait moins le malin maintenant, sale mage ! Je pense que nous n’avons plus d’autre choix que de vous achever. Le Boss a toujours eu un penchant pour les prisonniers, j’ai toujours su que c’était son point faible. Les Marteaux Noirs ne font pas de prisonniers.

 

Le second homme, dont la voix laissait désormais transparaître une folie meurtrière intense, était venu frapper Balthazar au sol. Le mage se tordit de douleur. Brasier a dû disparaître, pensa le mage. C’était la seule raison qui expliquait ce gain accru de confiance.

 

Le bruit d’une flèche que l’on décoche et qui file dans le vent, puis une seconde et une troisième et enfin un bruit sourd, encore.

 

Bob toujours à terre, se roula sur le côté pour faire face à l’agresseur dont la gorge rouge était transpercée de deux flèches. Shinddha avait réussi à se relever. Le mage était satisfait que son sortilège ait servi à quelque chose. Il savait qu’il pouvait puiser dans ses réserves pour se relever et à trois il était sûr que ses amis et lui-même pourront venir à bout de cette bête qu’était Taark.

 

Un hennissement perçant se fit alors entendre et Bob put entendre le cri de détresse de Théo suivi de cliquetis, le bruit d’une armure roulant sur le sol. Le géant avait dû finir par le toucher. Le mage entendit son ami demi-élémentaire jurer derrière son masque. Il n’avait pas vu la scène, mais à entendre l’intonation de Shin, Balthazar savait qu’il n’y avait plus que lui et l’archer.

 

– Bob ! Allez ! Lève-toi ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir le tenir tout seul encore longtemps. Son armure le couvre trop, il faut la faire fondre.

 

Le mage tenta de se relever, mais la peine dans son dos était encore trop vive et le fit grogner de douleur.

 

Le bruit d’une flèche que l’on décoche et qui file dans le vent, puis une seconde et une troisième. Cette fois, il n’y eut pas de bruit sourd, seulement un rire. Celui de Taark.

 

– L’archer veut jouer aux héros comme le paladin ? L’archer va finir écrasé comme ses trois amis.

 

Les pieds du colosse foulèrent la terre d’un pas rapide. _Comment pouvait-il courir avec tout ce poids sur ses épaules_ , se demanda Bob. Le mage se mit à genoux avec difficulté et observa la violence d’un coup de pied porté par le géant dans l’abdomen de Shin qui, propulsé, alla s’écraser en bordure de route un peu plus loin. Comment un simple malentendu avait pu tourner aussi mal ? Physiquement épuisé, Balthazar ne parvenait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour puiser dans ce qui lui restait de mana. Il était hors de question d’abandonner ses amis pour autant. Dans un ultime effort il tendit ses mains, faute de ne pas pouvoir atteindre son bâton et les plaça en direction de sa cible qui, sûrement trop occupée à contempler que faire subir de plus au corps de Shinddha, offrait son dos au mage.

 

Un torrent de flamme se manifesta soudainement à la gauche du mage, la force de la déflagration lui faisant presque perdre l’équilibre qu’il avait eu tant de mal à gagner. Les flammes naissantes aux creux de ses mains s’évanouirent aussitôt formées. Sa cape et ses longs cheveux bruns virevoltèrent. Une sensation de chaleur familière se propagea dans le corps du demi-diable. Il pouvait sentir l’énergie magique qui émanait de cette déflagration. Il pouvait sentir que cette magie était bien maîtrisée même si ce n’était la plus puissante qu’il lui avait été donné de ressentir jusqu’à présent au cours de ses nombreux voyages. Un cri grave et empreint de douleur se fit entendre pas moins de deux secondes plus tard. La montagne de muscles, prête à asséner gratuitement au corps de Shin un ultime coup de soleret, se fit emprisonner par le tourbillon de flamme. Le pyromage pouvait voir sur le sol comme la formation d’une flaque luisante dont la couleur argentée reflétait celles de la prison de feu. Une impulsion d’énergie se fit ensuite sentir, traversant le corps du demi-diable. La magie venait de s’intensifier et les flammes étaient devenues encore plus vives et plus rouges. Une chose intrigua le pyromage, une manifestation magique auquel il n’avait jamais encore assisté. De l’énergie électrique, bien que faible, se manifesta au cœur de la tempête ardente. Taark hurla de plus belle sentant sa très lourde armure fondre sur sa peau. Ses cris de douleur étaient entrecoupés de ce que Bob reconnaissait comme étant des prières l’église de l’Eau et le mage fut surpris qu’un mercenaire appartenant à une guilde réputée sans pitié, puisse avoir la foi. Taark supplia son dieu de faire cesser son calvaire avec ses mots simples. Les flammes continuaient de lécher l’armure et bientôt la peau de l’ennemi. Bob observait avec une fascination presque malsaine la manière dont les flammes et les éclairs déchiraient la chair de l’agresseur. Dans un ultime râle, Taark s’effondra à un mètre du corps du demi-élémentaire. Les flammes s’éteignirent un instant plus tard ne laissant plus que le spectacle morbide du corps calciné de l’homme en armure qui s’était recroquevillé sur lui-même dans la douleur.

 

À bout de force, le dos endolori, Balthazar s’écroula sur le sol regrettant amèrement le lit douillet de la veille. Il crut entendre au loin une respiration saccadée.  _Non, c'est sûrement la mienne_ , pensa-t-il. La dernière image nette que les yeux du pyromage imprimèrent fut celle d’une cape d’un rouge profond semblable à la sienne retombant contre de fines jambes plantées dans des bottes en cuir noir trop larges. Sa vision devint floue après cela et il vit une petite forme noire qui se dirigeait vers le corps toujours assommé de Grunlek. Il ferma les yeux et plongea à son tour dans un profond sommeil.


	2. Oreilles pointues et demi-homme {Grunlek}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir été secouru par une mystérieuse personne. Trois de nos quatre amis aventuriers se réveillent, un par un, et réagissent de manière très différente face à leur sauveur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le disclaimer n’a pas changé, c’est le même que celui du chapitre précédent.
> 
> Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je tenais à vous remercier tous que cela soit pour avoir lu cette fic ou avoir laissé un kudos. J’ai également mis à jour le chapitre introductif. Je n’ai pas de beta reader donc j’ai essayé de me corriger au maximum et j’ai aussi retravaillé quelques petits passages du texte. Je le dis et le redis, mais vraiment merci ! Voir que cette fanfiction plaît constitue une source de motivation supplémentaire pour écrire. J’espère tout même que je ne décevrais personne, mais bon je ne vais pas trop mettre la pression, j’écris avant tout pour le fun.

L'obscurité était omniprésente, mais étrangement réconfortante. Le vide dans lequel le nain avait la sensation de flotter avait quelque chose de paisible, de relaxant. Grunlek ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il ne voulait pas quitter cette atmosphère si reposante, mais il se sentait de plus en plus tiré du sommeil profond dans lequel il avait été plongé de force. Son corps commençait à reprendre lentement conscience. Cela se manifesta d'abord par une douleur à la tête. Elle était encore vive. Une sensation désagréable, comme des pulsations, s'était propagée à l'intérieur de sa boîte crânienne. Il sentait que sa tête était surélevée, comme si quelqu'un avait placé un support en dessous de celle-ci. Il pouvait deviner qu'un tissu rugueux râpait la peau de sa nuque. Il sentait également comme une chaleur enveloppante. Son corps était maintenu au chaud par une sorte de drap épais et doux qui recouvrait sa tenue de voyage en cuir. Petit à petit, Grunlek commençait à reprendre conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Il pouvait entendre le craquement d'un feu de bois, le sifflement du vent entre les arbres, le hululement d'un hibou… Grunlek cligna des yeux lentement et fut accueilli par l'image trouble d'un ciel noir probablement étoilé et entrecoupé de ci et là par les cimes de quelques grands pins. Il ne se souvenait quasiment de rien. Une auberge, une route, un groupe de mercenaire. Il était tombé de sa monture, puis une douleur soudaine à la tête. Tout était beaucoup trop brumeux.  _Les mercenaires_ , pensa-t-il,  _la situation a dérapé_. Où était-il ? Où étaient ses compagnons ? Et qu'en était-il de leurs agresseurs ? À quel moment la nuit était-elle tombée ? Le nain prit appuis sur ses bras et se hissa en position assise. Le mouvement fut trop brusque et Grunlek constata que la brûlure de ses courbatures s'ajouta à la migraine lancinante qui lui transperçait le crâne. Prit de vertiges, Grunlek retomba lourdement sur son couchage dans un grognement.

– Tiwaz, dawi ! Af ongrun arm karu, nu af tiwaz  ** _(Rendormez vous, nain ! Vous êtes en vie et vos compagnons aussi, maintenant vous avez besoin de repos)_** , murmura une voix mélodieuse, mais ferme.

Grunlek se demanda un instant s'il venait bien d'entendre une voix féminine s'adressant à lui en langage nain ou s'il s'agissait d'une hallucination due au coup violent qu'il avait reçu sur la tête. Qui était cette femme ? Était-elle une marchande ambulante qui les avait recueillis au bord de la route ? Malgré sa capacité naturelle à voir dans le noir, Grunlek peinait à distinguer son environnement avec clarté. Peut-être était-elle en danger sans le savoir ? Il devait mettre en garde cette personne innocente.  _Ces mercenaires sont fous_.

– Umg… Umgal.  ** _(Merce… Mercenaires.)_**  répondit Grunlek avec difficulté.

Il s'exprima dans le même dialecte que celui de son interlocutrice par réflexe. Cela faisait longtemps,  _oh si longtemps_ , qu'il n'avait pas utilisé sa langue natale, mais personne ne pouvait oublier ses origines aussi facilement. Une main aux doigts fins et froids vint se poser sur son crâne presque chauve avec délicatesse et la sensation de fraîcheur apaisa instantanément Grunlek.

– Af adrung. Nu af tiwaz !  ** _(Ils ont été mis hors d'état de nuire. Reposez-vous maintenant !)_**

Grunlek ne se posa pas plus de questions, cette voix l'avait rassuré. Sachant son groupe vivant et en sécurité, il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour retomber dans une profonde léthargie.

 

* * *

 

Quand, au petit matin, le maître nain rouvrit les yeux, il vit dans le ciel gris le vol d'un corbeau solitaire et les mêmes cimes des mêmes grands pins. Il grogna légèrement à cause de la douleur. Même si elle était toujours présente, sa peine s'était tout de même grandement apaisée. Cette fois-ci il ne souffrit pas de vertiges en tentant de se hisser sur ses bras. Une cape rouge glissa de son torse pour tomber sur ses cuisses. Assis, il remarqua que ses courtes jambes étaient étendues sur ce qu'il reconnaissait comme étant son couchage. Grunlek observait avec attention tout ce qui l'entourait. En face de lui se trouvait un feu de camp ardent au-dessus duquel était suspendue une petite marmite. À sa droite se trouvaient Shinddha, Balthazar et Théo paisiblement endormis. Tous étaient allongés sur un couchage, la tête délicatement posée sur leur paquetage et le corps couvert par un tissu, le nain remarqua que Bob était recouvert par sa propre cape. Grunlek sentit un poids qui se déchargeait de ses épaules. Tout le monde était bien en vie. Cependant, quelque chose perturbait le demi-homme. Le repos dont il avait bénéficié lui avait permis de recouvrer la mémoire. Il se souvenait très bien de l'altercation entre les Marteaux Noirs et ses amis. Il se rappelait également de sa chute de poney. Il avait aussi gardé en mémoire le hennissement strident et terrifié de son destrier qui s'était enfui au galop. Toutefois, le souvenir qui perturbait le plus Grunlek était celui qu'il avait de la nuit dernière. Une voix de femme, une main froide, un échange en dialecte nain, mais à part ses camarades, il n'y avait personne près du campement. La cape sur ses genoux devait pourtant bien appartenir à quelqu'un.  _Elle ressemble à celle de Balthazar_ , pensa le nain. Cette cape était la preuve qu'il n'avait pas été victime d'une hallucination la nuit dernière. Soudain, Grunlek entendit un souffle grave derrière lui qui le fit sursauter. Se tournant pour voir d'où venait le son, Grunlek fut surpris, mais heureux de voir que Lumière était là, attaché à un arbre. L'animal n'avait pas l'air blessé. Cependant, l'équidé n'était pas seul. Un second cheval à la robe noire comme une nuit sans lune était également à côté de Lumière. Celui-là n'était pas attaché. Plus de doute possible, Grunlek savait qu'il n'avait pas halluciné la nuit dernière. Quelqu'un, une femme, avait bel et bien pris soin d'eux. Il exclut l'hypothèse d'une marchande ambulante après avoir noté l'absence de roulotte. Où pouvait bien se trouver cette âme charitable ? Alors que le nain allait se pencher pour tenter de réveiller son ami demi-élémentaire étendu à côté de lui, une voix,  _la même voix que la nuit dernière_ , se fit entendre.

– Dal nar.  ** _(Bonjour.)_**  Je vois que vous allez mieux ce matin.

– Bonjour, répondit Grunlek restant tout de même sur ses gardes.

Il regarda sans dire un mot la personne qui était passée à côté de lui. Grunlek remarqua qu'elle n'était pas très grande. Elle s'accroupit près du feu et déversa le contenu d'un petit sac visiblement rempli de plantes diverses dans la marmite. L'inconnue était de profil. Grunlek ne pouvait l'observer en détail. Il nota en premier lieu les vêtements que portait la jeune femme. Une tenue de voyage simple. La chemise était blanc cassé et bouffante par endroits, notamment au niveau des manches. Le tissu était couvert par ce que le nain reconnu être un plastron en cuir noir qui marquait la taille de l'inconnue. Le pantalon en toile de couleur marron, quelque peu usé par le temps, dessinait quant à lui de fines jambes musclées. Des bottes en cuir noir venaient compléter l'attirail, des bottes qui semblaient être trop grandes. Grunlek ne pouvait voir le visage de l'inconnue. Ce dernier était caché par le rebord large et tombant d'un chapeau noir qui semblait avoir été rapiécé plus d'une fois. Dans son dos était attaché un long bâton noueux. Grunlek remarqua qu'une lame avait été greffée sur la partie basse du bâton.  _Une mage ?_  se demanda le nain. La main déposant les herbes était entourée d'une bande de lin légèrement rougeâtre.  _S'était-elle blésée en ramassant les plantes ?_  Quand l'inconnue se releva, elle s'empara lentement de son bâton. Se sentant menacé, le nain pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient. La jeune femme planta la lame se trouvant à l'extrémité de son arme dans le sol. Elle retira son grand chapeau, le posa sur le bâton puis vint s'asseoir en face de Grunlek. La première chose que Grunlek remarqua chez la jeune femme le laissa pantois.

De longues oreilles pointues.  _Une elfe ? L'elfe dont parlaient les mercenaires ?_ Pour le nain cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Cette elfe était « la vermine » que recherchaient ses agresseurs.

– Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? demanda la jeune femme.

Grunlek hocha lentement la tête de haut en bas. Il observa un peu plus en détail le visage de son interlocutrice. Sa peau était mate, mais sans éclat. Grunlek pouvait deviner que la jeune femme parcourait les routes du Cratère depuis longtemps. Pour l'ingénieur, elle devait être un tout petit peu plus jeune que Théo. Elle portait ses cheveux très courts. Le nain les devinait arrivant à la base de sa nuque. La lumière passant tant bien que mal au travers des épais nuages gris soulignait de faibles reflets roux la couleur sombre de sa chevelure. Une longue mèche retombait sur le côté droit son visage anguleux. Le lobe droit de son oreille était percé par deux petits anneaux dorés. Quant à l'oreille gauche, le nain remarqua une entaille près de l'hélix pointue venant déchirer légèrement le cartilage. En continuant de balayer son regard sur la partie gauche du visage de l'elfe, le nain remarqua une balafre profonde au niveau de la joue gauche et qui remontait ainsi jusqu'au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière en passant tout près du coin externe de l'œil.

– Je me souviens d'un groupe mercenaire. Ils recherchaient quelqu'un…

Grunlek décida de rester évasif. Devait-il dire vraiment en plus à cette inconnue ? Certes il soupçonnait que la jeune elfe était celle que les Marteaux Noirs recherchaient, mais le nain ne savait rien de la véracité des propos que ces brutes avaient tenu à son égard. Le nain savait qu'avec si peu d'éléments en sa possession, il était encore trop dangereux de faire confiance à qui que ce soit.

– Oui, les Marteaux Noirs ont mis ma tête à prix depuis un moment déjà, dit-elle.

– Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

L'elfe regarda Grunlek droit dans les yeux avec un regard méfiant. Ses yeux noisette étaient grands et ronds. Grunlek pouvait voir qu'elle restait, elle aussi, sur ses gardes.

– C'est une longue histoire. De plus, cette patrouille a été décimée, je vais être tranquille pour un petit moment.

– Comment nous avez-vous trouvés ? questionna le nain.

Il pouvait comprendre que cette jeune femme ne souhaitait pas raconter sa vie à un étranger, mais Grunlek trouvait sa question légitime.

– Ce sont vos chevaux qui m'ont interpellé. Deux destriers au galop, totalement pris de panique et sans leurs cavaliers cela n'est pas souvent un synonyme de bonnes nouvelles. Je n'ai pas pu les arrêter malheureusement, mais l'un d'eux avait fait tomber l'équipement qu'il transportait dans sa course. Je l'ai ramassé et j'ai suivi les traces de sabots. Ce sont les bruits de votre altercation qui m'ont ensuite guidé. Quand je suis arrivée jusqu'à vous, il n'y avait que votre ami à la moustache encore debout et la plus grosse brute. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas intervenir.

L'elfe fit une pause laissant ainsi le temps au nain d'intégrer la totalité de son discours.

– Votre arrivée relève du miracle, dit Grunlek. Il remarqua qu'une petite grimace vint déformer les lèvres fines de son interlocutrice.

– Je suis peut-être arrivée juste à temps, mais ce n'est qu'un pur hasard, nain. Sûrement pas un miracle.

Grunlek, reconnaissant pour l'aide apportée, tendit sa main organique vers l'elfe et sourit. Il remarqua que la jeune femme hésita quelques secondes avant d'accepter la poignée de main proposée.

– Je suis Grunlek von Krayn, aventurier. Mes amis et moi-même vous sommes redevables, Mademoiselle.

– Dagna Harvorn, voyageuse solitaire.

_Une elfe des cités ? Un pseudonyme ?_  se demanda Grunlek. Le nom de Dagna Harvorn n'avait aucun lien, même léger, avec ce qu'il savait du peuple auquel la jeune femme appartenait.

– Veuillez excuser ma curiosité, Dagna, mais comment une elfe peut-elle aussi bien parler la langue naine ?

– Mon père est nain, répondit la jeune femme un soupçon de fierté non dissimulé dans la voix.

Grunlek leva un sourcil, quelque peu surpris par cette réponse. Les nains et les elfes n'étaient pas des peuples qui avaient pour coutume de se mélanger avec d'autres peuples.

– Mon père adoptif, précisa-t-elle plus sèchement en voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage de l'ingénieur.

Le nain se tut, un peu gêné d'avoir importuné son interlocutrice avec ses questions. Elle se leva et retourna près de la marmite. D'un geste de la main, la jeune femme se concentra pour baisser lentement l'intensité du feu. Elle se saisit ensuite d'une sacoche en cuir et sortie une flasque qu'elle plongea dans la marmite. L'elfe retourna auprès du nain et lui tendit le contenant.

– Buvez, cela vous fera du bien.

Grunlek la remercia d'un signe de tête et l'observa se diriger vers Théo avant de poser une main sur son front.

– Comment vont-ils ? demanda le nain, un peu inquiet de ne pas voir ses amis se réveiller.

– Ils sont fatigués. Vous avez tous eu une nuit agitée. Votre ami en armure m'inquiète un peu plus que les deux autres, mais il vivra je vous l'assure.

– Avez-vous pu voir ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

– Non j'étais arrivée trop tard pour voir quoi que ce soit, mais son armure est un peu renfoncée ici, dit-elle en indiquant l'emplacement avec ses mains, je pense que le plat du marteau du géant est venu le frapper sur l'ensemble du côté droit. Il a été le plus difficile à soigner, son armure n'est pas simple à retirer.

Grunlek, un peu embarrassé par les propos de l'elfe, remarqua que son manteau de cuir n'était pas correctement fermé. Remettant les bonnes attaches dans les bons fermoirs, il s'adressa à la jeune femme en bafouillant.

– Vous… Vous nous avez vus… Enfin je veux dire… Vous nous avez déshabillés ?

– Il fallait bien que je vous examine ! Vous étiez tous très mal en point. Et ce n'était que votre torse, n'allez pas croire que cela m'ait réjoui, nain ! dit l'elfe visiblement irritée.

– Non, non, je n'ai pas dit ça, je…

Grunlek balbutiait de plus en plus et il fut reconnaissant quand l'elfe changea de sujet après avoir lâché un soupir exaspéré.

– Les hommes, je vous jure, pour dévêtir une femme il n'y a pas de soucis, mais quand c'est l'inverse… marmonna-t-elle. Bon, votre ami à la moustache a de sales hématomes au niveau des épaules et du dos, il se rétablit assez vite et il devrait se réveiller dans quelques minutes. Quant à votre ami archer, il semble qu'il ait pris un violent coup de pied au ventre. On peut clairement voir la trace rouge de la botte sur son torse.

Grunlek s'attendait à entendre un commentaire sur Shinddha et la couleur bleutée de sa peau due à sa nature demi-élémentaire, mais l'elfe se tut sur le sujet.  _Shin ne lui fera jamais confiance_ , se dit le nain. L'elfe plaça ses mains sur le torse du paladin et de faibles rayons lumineux traversèrent le tissu épais qui recouvrait son corps.

– Vous, vous avez reçu un coup à la tête, continua l'elfe tout en prenant soin Théo. Vous êtes aussi celui qui a eu la nuit la plus agitée. Pour être honnête, je suis surprise que vous vous soyez rétabli aussi vite.

– Je suis du genre costaud, plaisanta Grunlek.

La réflexion du nain finit par arracher un sourire à la jeune femme. Les deux continuèrent d'entretenir une conversation polie. Dagna vaqua à ses occupations autour du campement tandis que Grunlek buvait tranquillement la mixture à base de plantes. Il apprit ainsi que le campement se trouvait non loin de la Route des Quatre Vents, aux abords d'un petit bosquet calme et aussi que la jeune femme se dirigeait initialement vers le sud du Cratère. Son cheval se nommait Orage et le nain pouvait sentir la forte complicité que l'elfe partageait avec son animal. Elle avait retrouvé Lumière un peu plus loin sur la route ainsi que la majorité de leur équipement. Elle proposa également au nain de partager la bourse d'or qu'elle avait subtilisée en fouillant les corps sans vie des trois mercenaires. Suite à l'insistance de Dagna, Grunlek finit par accepter l'or au nom du groupe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'attention du nain fut attirée par les gémissements de douleur de Balthazar. L'elfe se rua vers lui prête à intervenir au cas où le mage serait en train de délirer.

– Où suis-je ? Argh mon dos… Qui êtes-vous ?

Grunlek répondit rapidement à son ami pour le calmer.

– Balthazar tout va bien, elle est de notre côté. C'est grâce à elle si nous sommes tous en vie.

– Les flammes… C'était vous ?

– Oui, répondit Dagna.

– Mais comment une druide…

– Doucement, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai les oreilles pointues que je suis druide. Même les humains peuvent être druides ! Je suis une mage comme vous. J'ai étudié à l'académie.

_La cape_ , pensa Grunlek. Il se souvenait que le demi-diable lui avait dit une fois que cette cape en velours d'un rouge profond et au fermoir sertie de petites opales blanches était un signe distinctif servant à séparer hiérarchiquement les mages des apprentis.

– C'était donc votre cape que j'ai vue avant de m'évanouir ?

– C'est cela, je m'en suis servie pour maintenir votre ami Grunlek au chaud pour la nuit, c'est pour ça que je ne la porte pas.

– Et que je vous ai prise pour une druide. Ir abelas  ** _(Je suis désolé)_** , continua Bob.

– Comment ?

– Je m'excusais simplement. Vous ne parlez pas l'elfique ?

– Non, je ne connais que deux ou trois phrases toutes faites. Je… Je ne suis pas...

Instinctivement Grunlek tenta de dissiper le malaise et se saisit de la cape sur ses genoux pour la rendre à sa propriétaire.

– Tenez Dagna, elle est à vous après tout, coupa le nain en laçant un petit regard appuyé à Balthazar avant que ce dernier ne puisse ajouter autre chose.

– Gardez là pour le moment, nain. Vous en avez plus besoin que moi, dit-elle en lui souriant.

– Je ne me souviens pourtant pas de vous, continua Balthazar.

– Les elfes ne s'intègrent pas forcément bien avec les humains, même à l'académie. Je me nomme Dagna Harvorn.

Le mage donna son nom - complet évidemment - et tourna sa tête vers Grunlek l'air circonspect. Le nain commença alors à réciter à Bob toute l'histoire, tandis que la dénommée Dagna était venue lui apporter une flasque remplit de la même préparation qu'avait bu Grunlek. Bob, toujours méfiant, finit par boire quand son ami nain lui assura que c'était sans danger.

 

* * *

 

La journée suivait doucement son cours. Dagna s'occupait des chevaux. Bob, qui avait remis sa cape en place, faisait mine d'étudier son grimoire. Il était concentré et s'était plongé dans sa mémoire afin de retrouver, dans ses souvenirs, la présence de la jeune elfe à l'académie. Quant à Grunlek il se contentait de veiller sur ses deux amis encore endormis et de répondre - quand il le pouvait - aux questions du demi-diable.

Les nuages qui couvraient le ciel s'estompaient doucement laissant les rayons du soleil réchauffer le sol. Grunlek qui veillait son ami Shinddha vit alors le corps de ce dernier s'agiter.  _La chaleur doit le déranger_ , pensa Grunlek. Soudainement les yeux du demi-élémentaire s'ouvrirent avant que l'ingénieur ne puisse retirer le drap couvrant son corps. Le nain - prit par surprise - recula dans un mouvement brusque, perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur son postérieur.

À son réveil, Shin fut beaucoup plus difficile à convaincre que Balthazar. Le nain savait que l'archer avait énormément de mal à accorder sa confiance et l'elfe n'avait pas mis les chances de son côté en lui faisant état de la trace rouge qu'avait laissée la botte du mercenaire sur son torse.  _Comme pouvait-elle savoir ?_  pensa le nain. Le demi-élémentaire était une personne très privée et n'appréciait pas que l'on envahisse son espace personnel. Grunlek, Théo et Bob l'avaient compris et avaient respecté sa volonté ce qui avait amené l'archer à leur faire de plus en plus confiance au fil du temps et des voyages.

Shin refusa de boire la mixture que Dagna lui avait apportée, même après moult demandes de la part du nain et du demi-diable. L'elfe tenta de stopper Shin quand ce dernier se leva pour s'isoler non loin du campement. Grunlek vit Balthazar attraper la jeune mage par le bras pour l'arrêter.

– Laissez-le Dagna, fit le pyromage. Il faut qu'il se retrouve un peu seul, c'est un homme complexe et complexé. Il a besoin de temps pour se faire à l'idée qu'une inconnue ait pris le temps de l'étudier.

– Mais il est encore faible ! Vous êtes encore tous faibles, votre ami à l'armure ne s'est même pas encore réveiller et…

– Vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup Dagna, dit Grunlek tentant de calmer l'elfe en colère. Vous devriez vous reposer vous aussi.

– C'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi, Grunlek, mais je vais bien.

– Laissez-moi au moins changer votre bandage à la main, proposa le nain, il est totalement rougi par votre sang.

– Non ! s'écria l'elfe.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Balthazar piqué par sa curiosité naturelle.

– Je préfère le faire moi-même, allez veiller votre ami.

Les deux amis en restèrent là par politesse, mais Grunlek voyait bien que quelque chose perturbait son ami pyromage.

 

* * *

 

La nuit commençait à tomber et Dagna venait de revenir de la chasse avec deux lapins. Grunlek se proposa pour faire le repas, heureux de faire autre chose que de rester assis à ne rien faire ou alimenter de temps à autre le feu. Chose futile avec deux pyromages, mais il avait besoin de s'occuper. Quand Dagna planta son bâton prêt de son couchage et accrocha dessus sa cape et son vieux et grand chapeau, Balthazar ne put s'empêcher de demander pourquoi la jeune femme y avait greffé une lame.

– Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ? rétorqua-t-elle.

– Ma magie suffit à me protéger. Mon bâton n'est qu'un simple bâton de marche.

– Vous êtes pyromage, non ?

– Tout comme vous, il me semble, dit Bob qui commençait à comprendre où allait cette conversation.

– Les Magisters ne vous ont jamais dit que le feu était destructeur et qu'il fallait l'utiliser avec prudence ?

– Les Magisters ont peur et sont hermétiques à toute forme de progrès. Les flammes peuvent faire le bien ! se défendit le demi-diable.

Un court silence s'installa, Grunlek n'aimait pas la tension qui s'était installée entre les deux mages. Soudain tous deux s'exclamèrent au même moment.

– C'est vous que les hautes instances de l'académie ont banni !

– Vous êtes la petite apprentie qui a fait cramer la salle de classe du Magister Balrimus !

L'elfe et le pyromage se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, puis Bob éclata de rire ce qui sembla agacer l'elfe.

– Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, c'était un accident !

– Excusez-moi Dagna, continua le mage en riant, c'est seulement que j'ai fouillé dans mes souvenirs toute la journée pour savoir si oui ou non vous étiez bien membre de l'académie et je viens seulement de me rappeler cette anecdote. J'avais une douzaine d'années à l'époque et je me souviens vous avoir cherchée partout dans l'académie pour vous remercier. Je détestais ce vieux dément.

–Vous auriez dû fouiner dans les sous-sols, on m'avait consignée en cellule toute une semaine, dit-elle la voix lourde.

– Oh… Balthazar se racla bruyamment la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise et se calma instantanément. Je suis désolé, Dagna. Croyez-moi je sais qu'être consigné en cellule n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Je parle par expérience.

Grunlek regarda l'échange choqué d'entendre de tel propos. Qui était donc assez cruel pour enfermer des enfants en cellules ? Le nain se demandait si les apprentis de l'académie subissaient encore le même sort une dizaine d'années plus tard. Il secoua la tête préférant ne pas penser à de telles horreurs et continua de préparer son civet de lapin quand il entendit les cliquetis de l'armure de plates du paladin.

\- Je crois que Théo se réveille, fit-il à l'attention des deux mages qui se précipitèrent auprès de lui.

_Et le plus difficile reste à venir_ , se dit Grunlek avant de rendre, lui aussi, auprès de son ami.


	3. Histoires de famille I {Théo}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nous partirons demain matin. Plus vite nous vous ramènerons là-bas, plus vite nous serons débarrassés de vous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il y a un petit bonus ! Sur mon tumblr (arduena.tumblr.com/post/132031248004/illustration-feng-zhu-design) vous trouverez une illustration qui m'a inspiré pour le design du village des Monts. Copyright @ Feng Zhu Design. La suite est immédiatement disponible ! ;)

La première chose qui l'irrita fut la douleur intense qui se faisait ressentir sur toute la surface de son torse et de son dos. Il grogna. La seconde était la sensation désagréable d'un renfoncement dans son armure, le métal frottant contre sa tunique. L'armure lui avait été retirée puis remise maladroitement, il pouvait le sentir. Il grogna de nouveau. Ce fut la troisième chose qui fit déborder le proverbial vase. Quand Théo ouvrit les yeux, il vit deux fines mains à la peau sombre planant au-dessus de son visage. De légers filaments lumineux et blancs que le paladin reconnaissait comme étant magiques s'échappaient de ces doigts et s'approchaient tout près de son crâne. D'un mouvement brusque il poussa les mains inconnues hors de son champ de vision et roula sur le côté avant de se hisser sur ses genoux. Il était prêt à dégainer son épée et à se lever pour se mettre en garde, mais quand sa main chercha le pommeau de l'arme, il ne la trouva pas. La confusion couplée à la douleur irradiante parcourant le haut de son corps le força à s'allonger lourdement sur le sol. Il grogna pour la troisième fois.

– Je vous l'avais dit ! C'est une mauvaise idée d'essayer d'apaiser un paladin, alors qu'il est conscient.

C'était la voix de Balthazar, il en était sûr. Il reconnaîtrait cette intonation de voix entre mille. Celle qui disait à tout le monde : « Je suis un mage, j'ai fait de longues études, je sais tout mieux que tout le monde ».

– Mais il est encore trop faible, il a besoin de soins. J'ai vu la taille du marteau de l'autre type. Le coup qu'il s'est pris a dû être sacrément puissant pour abîmer son armure de la sorte !

Cette voix lui était inconnue. Il sentait que le ton était énervé et même inquiet, bien que la voix ne tremblait pas. La même intonation qu'avaient les soigneurs qui s'occupaient de lui quand il se blessait plus jeune à l'entraînement avant d'apprendre à se soigner seul grâce à la Lumière. Il se tourna difficilement sur son côté droit, moins endommagé. Il était dos à ses interlocuteurs.

– Je suis tout sauf faible, dit-il d'une voix stoïcienne. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un soigneur.

Il se mit sur ses genoux avec difficulté et utilisa ses appuis pour se lever. Le paladin chercha son équilibre. Sa tête embrumée, le monde autour de lui semblait tourner légèrement. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer un instant sur sa stabilisation. Quand il les rouvrit, il observa quatre couchages vides, un feu de camp, deux chevaux dont Lumière. La vision du familier soulagea le paladin. En face de lui, Grunlek et Balthazar se tenaient debout près de ce qui semblait être sa couche. Tous deux le regardaient avec un air un peu inquiet sur le visage. Ils étaient accompagnés par une jeune femme aux cheveux courts, petite et à l'allure sportive. Ses oreilles partaient en pointe vers l'arrière de sa tête… Une elfe ? Comment une elfe était arrivé jusqu'à eux ? Était-ce ce fameux elfe qui les avait mis dans le pétrin en premier lieu ? Ces brigands parlaient d'une femelle ? Comment ? Elle avait l'air si fragile. Le géant aurait pu la briser en deux si facilement.

– Je suis mage. Pas soigneur, ni druide d'ailleurs, dit la jeune femme.

– Pourtant vous venez d'utiliser de la magie druidique et… commenta Balthazar avant de se faire férocement couper la parole par l'elfe.

– Hé, ça fait longtemps que grâce à mes voyages, j'ai étendu mes connaissances au-delà de ce que l'on apprend à l'Académie, mage Lennon. J'ai rencontré des druides qui m'ont appris quelques bases, oui, mais je n'en suis pas moins une mage du feu pour autant.

_Encore un pyromage ?_

– Pourquoi prendre la mouche quand on vous prend pour une druide, je ne comprends pas…

– Non, non, non, coupa le paladin exaspéré. Les vraies questions sont qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Et où est passé Shin ?

– Calme-toi Théo, elle est de notre côté, dit Grunlek.

– C'est à moi d'en juger, rétorqua le paladin, où est Shin ?

– Je suis là, résonna la voix lointaine de l'intéressé. Théo le vit s'approcher de l'autre bout du chemin qui longeait le petit campement de fortune. Le paladin remarqua que son ami avait lancé un regard méfiant à l'elfe avant de s'approcher. Cela le confortait dans son opinion.

– Comment te sens-tu, mon ami ? demanda le demi-élémentaire à l'égard du paladin.

– J'ai connu pire.

L'elfe s'approcha d'un pas vers Shinddha et Théo. Ces derniers se mirent sur leur garde. L'elfe s'arrêta immédiatement et leva les mains en l'air comme pour montrer qu'elle n'allait tenter de les attaquer.

– Écoutez, je m'appelle Dagna Harvorn, je suis une voyageuse solitaire, déclara-t-elle d'une voix calme. Je veux juste vous aider à vous rétablir. Je me sens responsable de ce qui vous est arrivé hier avec les Marteaux Noirs. C'est ma tête qui est mise à prix, mais personne n'a à subir les dommages collatéraux de leur traque, pas quand on est assez courageux pour leur tenir tête.

Le paladin n'aimait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il devait sa vie à cette elfe. Son code d'honneur lui ordonnait d'une manière ou d'une autre à lui rendre la pareille, même s'il était plus que suspicieux envers cette dénommée Dagna. Il regarda tour à tour Grunlek et Bob qui acquiescèrent. Quand il tourna son regard vers Shin, le paladin voyait que ce dernier était aussi méfiant que lui. Le vent de la nuit commençait à lui mordre le visage. Le paladin avait froid, mais ignora la sensation. Il décida de continuer son interrogatoire.

– C'est de l'or que vous voulez ?

– Non, je me suis déjà servie sur les Marteaux Noirs et j'ai fait le partage avec votre ami nain ce matin.

Comme pour appuyer son propos, le nain décrocha une bourse en cuir de sa ceinture qu'il balança au paladin. L'inquisiteur attrapa la bourse et remarqua qu'effectivement, le groupe s'était enrichi d'une dizaine de pièces d'or. Théo renvoya la bourse au nain. Cette Dagna commençait vraiment à l'énerver.

– Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange d'être arrivée pile au bon moment ?

L'elfe poussa un soupir d'agacement et relata comment elle était arrivée sur les lieux de l'action pour la quatrième fois de la journée. Tout semblait cohérent et quand le paladin demanda silencieusement à Shinddha d'approuver l'histoire de l'elfe, ce dernier acquiesça brièvement d'un signe de la tête. Théo était de plus en plus énervé et il avait de plus en plus froid. Ne pouvait-il rien trouver qui indiquerait que cette femme n'était pas digne de confiance ? Ne serait-ce que quelque chose d'infime qui permettrait d'annuler la dette pour laquelle il se sentait obligatoirement redevable ?

– Laissez-moi vous soigner, vous avez encore besoin de repos.

– Je peux m'occuper de mes blessures et de celles de mes amis moi-même. Les soins des paladins de la Lumière sont certainement plus efficaces que vos petites bases de magie druidique. Merci pour ce que vous avez fait et si vous ne voulez rien, sentez-vous libre de vous barrer.

Théo voulut avancer vers Lumière d'un pas assuré. Il leva la jambe droite, mais la gauche, plus affaiblie, commença à trembler sous le poids du corps et de l'armure. Le demi-élémentaire bondit rapidement afin de rattraper le paladin s'effondrant au sol. L'elfe se hâta pour aider l'archer à soutenir son ami.

– Toute cette reconnaissance me va droit au cœur. Je ne regrette vraiment pas de ne pas vous avoir laissés mourir en plein milieu de la route…

Dagna remarqua l'état physique de Théo et ajouta à l'attention du demi-élémentaire :

– Il tremble, il faut le remettre sur son couchage.

– Merde, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Puisque je vous dis que je vais bien, dit Théo la voix toujours aussi sèche.

– Pas la peine de jouer les gros durs pour impressionner la demoiselle vous savez, rétorqua la jeune mage visiblement agacée par le comportement de Théo.

Avec l'aide de l'archer, elle assit le paladin sur son couchage et s'éloigna aussitôt pour fouiller l'intérieur de son bagage déposé près du cheval à la robe noir. Théo en déduit qu'il lui appartenait.

– Théo, laisse là te soulager, fit la voix du demi-diable à ses côtés.

– Je te préviens Balthazar, ne commence pas où je te renvoie d'où tu viens, grinça le paladin.

Une flasque atterrit soudainement sur ses genoux. Il leva son regard vers Dagna qui se tenait à côté de lui, les mains posées sur ses hanches.

– Buvez ça, ça vous réchauffera.

– Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'ai pas besoin de vos merdes druidiques.

L'elfe se planta alors en face de lui. Elle se pencha vers le paladin. Le visage de la pyromage était relativement prêt du sien, mais ni elle ni Théo ne laissait poindre sur leur visage la sensation de malaise que cette proximité avait indéniablement créé. Elle ramassa la flasque sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit. Une forte odeur de bois et d'alcool tourbé s'échappa du réceptacle.

– Cette merde druidique comme vous dites, c'est du whisky artisanal en provenance directe de la meilleure taverne du Cratère, dit-elle baissant légèrement le son de sa voix. Cela réchaufferait le cul de la plus frigide de vos satanées bonnes sœurs, mais peut-être que c'est trop fort pour une petite nature de votre genre.

Elle appuya son propos en prenant une rasade du breuvage avant de coller la flasque sous le nez du paladin. Elle soutenait son regard sans faillir, son expression toujours aussi sérieuse. La lumière du crépuscule illuminant son visage. Théo pouvait deviner la faible teinte rosée qu'avaient prise les joues et les oreilles de l'elfe. Une fine goutte ambrée perlait à la commissure de ses lèvres, la couleur de l'alcool se fondant avec celle sa peau. Théo ne pouvait pas se défiler. Il arracha la flasque des mains de la jeune femme et but à grosses gorgées le reste du contenant. L'alcool brûla instantanément son œsophage.  _Putain de merde, c'est fort._ Théo sentait une chaleur soudaine envahir son corps. Son visage était devenu entièrement rouge, mais le paladin se retenait de tousser. La sensation de brûlure passa dans les secondes qui suivirent et le paladin respira de nouveau. Entre deux, Dagna s'était relevée et regardait le paladin avec un sourire narquois, ses mains bandées de retour sur ses hanches.

– Vous avez moins froid ?

Le paladin acquiesça sans un mot.

– Bien, fit l'elfe avant de retourner s'asseoir près de Grunlek qui avait sans doute décidé de rester loin de l'altercation en s'occupant de ce que Théo reconnaissait être le repas.

Cette elfe n'avait pas l'air de vouloir les quitter de sitôt. Il lança à regard noir à son ami pyromage quand il vit que ce dernier sollicitait toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le soleil achevait sa course et tout le monde prit place autour du feu de camp.

Le repas s'était déroulé majoritairement dans le silence. Les seuls échanges qui se firent entendre furent entre l'elfe et Grunlek. La première complimentant les talents de cuisine du dernier. Le dernier remerciant la première d'avoir ramené du petit gibier. Théo se sentait un peu mieux, la douleur s'était estompée dans le haut de son corps, mais un mal de tête avait fait son apparition. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami nain ne se méfiait pas autant que lui ou que Shinddha. Même Balthazar semblait avoir baissé sa garde et même si le paladin savait que son ami demi-diable était d'un naturel imprudent, tout lui semblait trop facile. Alors que le groupe finissait son repas, il décida de reprendre l'interrogatoire qu'il avait tenté de mener plus tôt dans la soirée.

– Une elfe pyromage ayant étudié à l'Académie, ce n'est pas courant. Vous êtes une connaissance de Balthazar ?

C'était la seule explication que Théo avait trouvée. La jeune femme avait l'air d'être un ou deux ans plus jeune, elle s'était déclarée comme étant une mage du feu, elle avait donc forcément rencontré Bob.

– Non. Si je l'ai déjà croisé…

Théo voyait que Dagna était mal à l'aise, peut-être tenait-il quelque chose.

– Ce qui a dû sûrement arriver, coupa le demi-diable qui semblait avoir compris le manège du paladin.

– Si je l'ai déjà croisé je ne m'en souviens pas, termina l'elfe. Je n'étais la plus sociable des apprentis. J'ai rejoint l'Académie sur le tard et j'ai intégré un groupe d'apprentis plus jeune que moi et… et mes Magisters m'isolaient souvent du reste du groupe.

– C'est-à-dire ? demanda Théo poussant Dagna dans ses retranchements.

– Théo, s'il te plaît arrête… fit Balthazar.

– Pourquoi ? Je veux seulement comprendre pourquoi elle ne se souvient pas de t'avoir rencontré, c'est tout, répondit Théo d'un ton un brin accusateur.

– On m'a isolé parce que je ne suis pas humaine, voilà pourquoi ! déclama Dagna d'un ton tout aussi ferme. Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas savoir. Vous savez très bien tout ce qu'on raconte sur ma race. Vos églises vous ont lavé le cerveau avec toutes ces histoires sur les dieux et l'implication des elfes dans leur chute ! Que des conneries, les dieux et les démons ne sont que des inventions humaines pour effrayer les enfants et les simples d'esprits et légitimer votre supériorité numérique. Je ne crois en rien de tout cela, je crois uniquement en la présence et en la force de la magie. Il n'y a rien de divin là-dedans. Tous les bouquins que j'ai lus ne sont que mensonges, les clans elfiques que j'ai rencontrés lors de mes voyages ne parlent que de légendes en lesquelles la majorité ne croit plus. Ils cherchent juste à échapper à l'oppression des hommes.

Elle avait fini son discours, sa voix s'élevant à peine. Le calme dont elle avait fait preuve en crachant des propos si lourd de sens avaient fait baisser les yeux du groupe. Sauf le paladin qui continuait de soutenir le regard de Dagna. Théo savait de quelles histoires l'elfe parlait, toutes les églises répétaient les mêmes. Les elfes, ceux vivant dans les cités n'étaient pas autorisés à vénérer les dieux à cause de ces légendes. Le même sort avait été réservé aux nains par le passé avant l'évolution de quelques mentalités. Le paladin savait cependant que les églises n'avaient aucun contrôle sur les clans que certains elfes formaient dans la forêt, ceux-là étaient libres de pratiquer la religion qu'ils souhaitaient, s'ils en souhaitaient une. Le paladin resta insensible aux propos et provocations de la jeune mage.

– Vos parents sont des elfes des cités ?

– J'ai été adopté par un couple de nain, encore un peuple que vous, humains, aimez opprimer.

– Pourquoi êtes-vous restée après le réveil de Grunlek ?

Théo savait que c'était le bon moment pour découvrir les véritables intentions de cette elfe.

– Cela fait plusieurs mois que les mercenaires des Marteaux Noirs sont sur ma trace, je dois quitter la région. J'ai décidé de m'installer chez mon père quelque temps, mais les patrouilles à ma recherche sont de plus en plus puissantes, je ne peux plus voyager seule. Moi aussi j'ai eu de la chance de vous avoir trouvés hier.

– Vous voulez que l'on vous raccompagne chez votre père ? demanda Théo un peu méfiant.

– Je vous ai sauvés la vie, vous me devez bien ça.

– Désolé, mais nous avons des plans de notre côté, déclara le paladin.

– Elle a raison, Théo. On serait sans doute dans un sale état sans son intervention, fit remarquer Grunlek.

Théo émit un grognement. C'est pour cela qu'il détestait être redevable à des inconnus, mais il renonça en voyant que même Shin, le seul partageant son opinion jusque l'à, semblait désormais partager l'avis du nain et du pyromage. Trois contre un.

– Où habite votre père ?

– Dans le village des Monts. C'est bien plus au sud d'ici, mais j'aurais aussi une faveur supplémentaire à vous demander.

– Allez-y… soupira le paladin.

– Mon père est très protecteur et même s'il sait que je ne suis plus à l'Académie depuis que j'ai été officiellement déclarée mage et que je voyage dans tout le Cratère depuis, je ne lui ai jamais dit dans mes lettres que je voyageais seule. Il serait mort d'inquiétude et aurait trouvé un moyen de me ramener de force au village. J'aimerais simplement qu'il croie que j'appartiens à votre groupe et que si je rentre c'est par ce que j'ai décidé d'arrêter les voyages, ce qui n'est pas vraiment faux en soi. Il n'est pas du genre à poser de question, ma version des faits lui suffira.

– Au point où on en est… fit Théo en lâchant un autre soupir.

Théo ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette jeune femme avait besoin de toutes ces intrigues, mais les affaires de famille des autres ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être débarrassé de sa dette et de l'elfe. Cette dernière posa son auge en souriant, reconnaissante, et se leva. Elle alla fouiller dans son bagage près des chevaux. Elle reprit sa place et déplia devant elle une carte du Cratère.

– Nous sommes dans ces environs, dit-elle en entourant une petite zone avec son doigt. Mon village se trouve ici, dans les montagnes du Sud. Je pense qu'en conservant un rythme correct, même avec deux chevaux, nous pourrons l'atteindre d'ici trois semaines.

– Trois chevaux, coupa Balthazar.

– Avez-vous des problèmes de vue, mage Lennon ?

– Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Balthazar, dit-il avant d'invoquer Brasier d'un geste gracieux de la main.

Le cheval apparut dans un nuage de fumé à l'opposé de là où se trouvaient les deux autres chevaux. Les flammes bleues de sa crinière virevoltant à cause du vent frais de la nuit.

– Évidemment, j'aurais dû m'en douter, fit Dagna pas plus étonnée que cela avant de continuer à étudier la carte. Je crois qu'on peut estimer la durée du voyage à deux semaines dans ce cas.

– C'est tout ? Un cheval de flamme apparaît, avec classe s'il vous plaît, et c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ? dit Balthazar légèrement vexée.

La remarque fit doucement rire Dagna. Théo ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de cette elfe. Il ne savait pas si elle était digne de confiance, mais elle avait l'air sincère –  _Peut-être pas si sincère_   _?_  – quand elle s'exprimait. Elle avait conscience de l'image qu'elle renvoyait en tant qu'elfe et avait décidé que foutu pour foutu elle pouvait se permettre de ne pas faire semblant. Elle laissait transparaître ses émotions au fur et à mesure que ces dernières se manifestaient, mais cela la rendait également vulnérable et surtout imprévisible. Théo savait qu'il avait raison de se méfier.

– Nous partirons demain matin. Plus vite nous vous ramènerons là-bas, plus vite nous serons débarrassés de vous.

– Vous pouvez partir demain si vous voulez paladin, mais votre cheval restera ici.

– Lumière m'appartient, répondit Théo sur la défensive.

– Peut-être, mais lui aussi a besoin de repos, comme vous tous d'ailleurs. Dans l'affolement, le pauvre a dû se tordre une patte. Il sera rétabli après-demain. Cela vous permettra aussi de vous sentir mieux pour le voyage.

Le paladin soupira bruyamment. Avait-elle encore de bonnes nouvelles comme celles-ci ?

– C'est un cheval de guerre, il peut supporter le voyage si on part demain. Cela fait partie de son entraînement.

– Le cheval se reposera et vous aussi, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

– Aaaaarrh, j'abandonne ! Je vais me coucher, dit Théo en se levant et en roulant son couchage.

– Où est-ce que tu vas ? l'interpella Bob.

– Plus loin.

– Vous ferez bien de tous faire de même, je monterai la garde cette nuit, dit Dagna ignorant le paladin.

– Mais vous n'avez déjà pas dormi la nuit dernière, fit Grunlek.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air.

Dans son coin, Théo soupira exaspéré et finit par trouver avec difficulté le sommeil au milieu de la nuit.

 

* * *

 

La journée du lendemain s'était déroulée sans encombre. Théo avait médité tout du long et profita de son état reposé pour apporter les derniers soins de rétablissement à ses amis, son cheval et lui-même, grâce aux pouvoirs de la Lumière. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention à ce que faisaient les autres. Il savait que Grunlek continuait de s'occuper des repas, Bob avait passé sa journée à tenter de s'éclipser pour discuter avec l'elfe sans succès, ce qui ne surprit pas le paladin. Shin était resté lui aussi à l'écart et méditait dans son coin. Dagna quant à elle s'occupait des chevaux tant bien que mal avec les interruptions du demi-diable. Le lendemain le groupe entama son long périple vers le village des Monts. Le paladin s'attendait à tomber sur des Marteaux Noirs et ouvrait à chaque fois la marche et restait silencieux. La tension entre lui et l'elfe était quelque peu redescendue, mais Théo ne s'autorisait pas à lui faire confiance pour autant, même si son comportement était irréprochable. Rien d'excitant ne se déroula la première semaine. Les pyromages du groupe avaient simplement dû effrayer un ours qui voulait défendre son territoire alors que les cinq voyageurs cherchaient à établir leur campement de fortune. Dagna avait insisté à faire une halte tous les soirs, afin de permettre aux chevaux de se reposer. Théo se disait que c'était sa nature d'elfe femelle qui reprenait malgré elle le dessus, forçant la jeune femme à se soucier des animaux.  _Ne sont-elles pas toutes amies avec les animaux ?_

Un groupe de vulgaires bandits tenta de les dépouiller au cours de la seconde semaine de voyage, mais le groupe n'eut pas à se défendre bien longtemps avant que les vauriens prennent peur et décampent. Théo avait remarqué que l'elfe se servait énormément de son bâton lors du combat plutôt que de sa magie. Elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal au corps à corps, mais le paladin n'avait pas l'habitude de voir des mages si réticents à utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour se défendre. Il lui demanda pourquoi le soir venu, elle avait simplement répondu que le feu était un élément destructeur qui devait être manipuler avec précaution. L'inquisiteur voyait que son ami demi-diable n'était pas d'accord, mais pour une fois Théo se trouva un point commun avec l'elfe. Il n'avait rien contre la destruction et l'usage de la force au contraire, mais parfois il pensait que Bob devait mieux contrôler ses pouvoirs, pour son bien. Ce soir-là était l'un des rares où le groupe échangea quelques mots tous ensemble, Dagna cru bon de leur préciser que ses parents tenaient une taverne – c'était de là d'où venait le whisky que Théo avait bu le jour de son réveil – et afin d'éviter un malaise, elle leur précisa que sa mère adoptive était décédée quand l'elfe avait trois ans. Théo pouvait presque dire qu'il avait passé une bonne soirée ce jour là.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans le calme et bientôt le groupe de voyageurs atteignit une zone montagneuse et herbeuse. Le ciel gris du printemps laissait passer quelques rayons lumineux qui rehaussaient les teintes vertes du paysage. De çà et là s'élevaient des montagnes semblables à de gigantesques tours de granit et d'herbe et en observant bien, Théo pouvait observer un large bâtiment qui trônait sur la plus large des colonnes naturelles. Beaucoup de chevaux avaient l'air de peupler la région. Le paladin comprenait mieux leur utilité quand il vit que certaines bâtisses se dressaient au sommet d'autres montagnes. En avançant sur la route, le groupe d'aventurier commençait à croiser plusieurs paysans à dos de cheval se baladant sur les flancs des monts et le chemin principal, se déplaçant d'une montagne à l'autre.

– Cet endroit est fascinant, s'exprima le pyromage. Toutes les habitations se trouvent aux sommets de ces colonnes de pierre ?

– Bienvenue au village des Monts, Messieurs, répondit l'elfe. La taverne de mon père se trouve au sommet de celle-ci, dit-elle en pointant la plus large tour de pierre que Théo avait remarqué précédemment. Vous êtes prêt pour l'ascension ?

Les hommes du groupe répondirent par la positive et les cinq voyageurs entamèrent la longue escalade jusqu'au sommet de la tour naturelle et verdoyante. Une fois en haut, le petit groupe tomba sur un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Il les regarda avec de grands yeux ronds et rentra avec précipitation dans le bâtiment. À peine une minute plus tard, il ressortait, un vieux nain chauve sur ses talons. Dagna sauta de son cheval et elle accourue vers le nain, l'encerclant dans ses bras graciles. Shin qui montait avec Théo descendit le premier, suivi par le paladin. Grunlek et Bob descendaient également chacun leur tour de leur monture commune. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers eux, les yeux brillants et s'adressa à Théo.

– Messire, que nous vaut l'honneur de recevoir un paladin parmi nous ?

– Foley, n'embête pas ces messieurs, fit la voix rauque du vieux nain.

– Pardon, patron. Mes excuses messires, dit le jeune homme en reculant.

Dagna qui s'était défaite de l'étreinte de celui qui ne pouvait être que son père adoptif, introduisit le groupe d'aventurier à son père.

– Bonjour messires, ravi de rencontrer enfin l'équipe qui partage au quotidien moult épopée en compagnie de ma fille. Bienvenue au repaire de Vikram ! J'espère que cette visite impromptue n'est pas une simple halte.

– Non Père, je rentre à la maison. J'ai besoin de faire une pause, mes amis ici présents sont venus m'accompagner et me faire leurs adieux.

– Tu rentres pour de bon ?

Quand le vieux nain vit que sa fille acquiesça, il la serra contre lui son crâne blanc posé contre le plastron de cuir noir, visiblement heureux. Il se détacha de l'elfe et joignit ses mains dans un claquement sec.

– Fermeture exceptionnelle pour le reste de la journée ! Foley fait sortir les clients, même ceux qui n'ont pas payé, c'est pour moi. Oh et tu pourras rentrer chez toi plus tôt aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme adressa à son patron un large sourire et entra dans l'établissement en lançant un dernier regard admiratif envers le paladin. Théo était habitué à faire forte impression grâce à sa stature et à son armure, mais il n'appréciait pas forcément l'attention qu'il attirait sur lui. Voir la taverne se vider de ses occupants n'était donc pas pour lui déplaire.

– Messires, j'espère que vous restez pour la soirée ! J'aimerais vous faire honneur pour avoir pris soin de ma fille tout ce temps, vous ne pouvez pas vous quitter sur un banal adieu, tout de même, dit-il d'un ton jovial.

Les quatre aventuriers étaient un peu gênés de profiter d'une hospitalité qu'ils ne méritaient pas vraiment, mais ils se laissaient faire après le regard insistant de Dagna. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à faire plus ample connaissance avec le père adoptif de Dagna, même si le paladin, tout comme son ami demi-élémentaire étaient restés un peu en retrait.

Ils apprirent qu'il y a presque trente ans, dans les hautes montagnes du nord du Cratère, une guerre s'était déclenchée entre un prétendant royal de race naine et un autre qui était, lui, humain. Vikram était à l'époque le commandant de l'armée naine. Il était craint par ses ennemis et respecté par son armée. Cependant le nain aspirait à tout autre chose. Il avait rencontré une naine du nom de Bianca l'année précédente et s'était récemment marié avec elle. Ne voulant plus de cette charge pesante qu'était devenue la direction de l'armée du roi nain, il décida de fuir vers dans le sud du pays avec Bianca en passant par les forêts. Ils voyagèrent longtemps avant de s'installer au village et de reprendre la taverne à l'abandon. Il raconta aussi comment un jour, alors que le couple nain visitait une amie souffrante habitant la cité des Songes – située dans les plaines plus au nord de la région – ils découvrirent dans une rue un couffin abandonné. C'est ainsi que Dagna fut adopté par les Harvorn.

Théo avait bien remarqué la petite grimace qu'avait faite Dagna suites aux histoires de son père adoptif. Le paladin n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle avait. Son comportement était étrange depuis qu'elle était rentrée, mais ils avaient passé un marché. Pour le reste de la journée, elle était membre de leur groupe et son père avait manifestant cru le mensonge sans poser plus de questions.


	4. Histoires de famille II {Théo}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les pères de famille mentent en te regardant droit dans les yeux. Ce sont des lâches, des faibles.

Au cours de la soirée, des histoires – modifiées pour l'occasion afin d'y inclure l'elfe et de maintenir l'illusion – furent racontées narrant les exploits du groupe. Grunlek et Bob avaient joué le jeu en exprimant leurs regrets de voir le groupe perdre un si bon membre. Vikram quant à lui racontait des anecdotes sur son passé militaire, souvent à la demande de Grunlek, ou sur la petite enfance de sa fille. L'elfe semblait avoir vécu une enfance heureuse, Théo ne comprenait le regard triste que la jeune femme lançait à son père à chaque fois qu'il évoquait leur passé. Le festin terminé, Vikram s'installa derrière le comptoir pour essuyer quelques verres. Pour Théo, cette calme journée s'achevait enfin et la nuit tombante apportait le soulagement de la mission accomplie. Bientôt le paladin et ses compagnons pourraient reprendre leur route vers leur objectif initial.  _On a déjà perdu assez de temps comme cela,_ pensa-t-il.

– Père, tu sais que depuis tout le temps que je voyage avec eux, je n'ai raconté à mes amis comment Mère et toi en êtes venus à m'adopter ? Tu ne veux pas raconter l'histoire s'il te plaît, tu le fais tellement mieux que moi.

Théo était un peu surpris. Il était certain que le tavernier avait déjà raconter cette histoire. Il ne comprit pas où l'elfe voulait en venir, mais il sentait que Dagna avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Personne n'évoquait le sujet de ses origines en présence d'inconnus. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise d'identité ! Cela ne faisait pas parti du marché qu'ils avaient conclu deux semaines plus tôt. N'aurait-elle pas pu attendre le lendemain, quand elle aurait été seule avec son père adoptif ?

– Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela, enfin ? J'ai déjà raconté cette histoire à tes amis cet après-midi.

– Oh désolée… Je reformule. Pourrais-tu en parler de nouveau, mais en disant la vérité cette fois ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Comment as-tu pu croire une seconde que je ne remarquerais jamais la supercherie ?

– Dagna…

– Je veux la véritable histoire, merde !

– Dagna Harvorn ! réprimanda le tavernier tapant son poing contre le bois du comptoir.

– Vingt-cinq ans que tu répètes encore et encore le même mensonge, Père ! Je ne le supporte plus !

La jeune mage se laissait emporter par sa colère, son regard noisette se recouvrait d'un voile humide. Un malaise s'installa dans la pièce.

– Dagna…

– Tu as été le meilleur père qu'un enfant puisse rêver d'avoir et je t'admire tellement si tu savais. Rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça, mais j'ai besoin de connaître la vérité.

– Je t'ai déjà… commença le vieux nain avant de renoncer conscient de tous les regards portés sur lui. Tu as raison, je te dois la vérité.

– Nous allons attendre à l'extérieur, prévint Théo se dirigeant vers la porte de la taverne, suivi par ses compagnons.

– Non ! cria Dagna dont la voix emplie d'autorité figea toute l'assistance. Restez ! Père, je veux que tu me jures sur ton honneur et devant témoins que tu t'apprêtes à raconter toute la vérité. Plus de mensonges, plus jamais. Jure-le-moi sur ton honneur de chef de guerre, de chef de famille. S'il te plaît, Père.

Elle s'était servie d'eux pour faire parler son père. Le paladin ne se sentait pas à l'aise face à cette petite réunion. Des souvenirs que Théo avait profondément enfoui dans sa mémoire remontaient à la surface. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite, ses muscles se contractaient et une colère intense obscurcissait son cerveau.

**. . . . . . .**

**Père, vous allez vraiment gagner cette guerre ?**

**–** **Évidemment, fils ! Les paladins, serviteurs de la Lumière, sont invincibles.**

 **–** **Ce sera votre dernière guerre ?**

 **–** **Ce sera ma dernière guerre.**

**. . . . . . .**

– Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, alors qu'il en soit ainsi, fit Vikram avançant vers sa fille.

Théo le vit s'approcher d'elle avant de prendre les mains fines et bandées de l'elfe entre les siennes larges et calleuses. L'intensité du regard échangé entre le père et sa fille acheva l'inquisiteur de sombrer dans les parties les plus profondes de ses souvenirs.

**. . . . . . .**

**–** **Vous me le jurez cette fois-ci, Père ? Vous n'allez pas repartir comme la dernière fois ?**

 **–** **Tu as ma parole, fils. Un paladin de la Lumière tient toujours ses promesses. Je serai vite de retour.**

**. . . . . . .**

– Dagna, je te jure sur mon honneur que je vais te raconter toute la vérité. Asseyons-nous.

 _Mensonges_ , pensa Théo oubliant que Dagna l'avait utilisé lui et ses compagnons,  _les pères de famille mentent en te regardant droit dans les yeux. Ce sont des lâches, des faibles. Père m'avait promis de revenir. Viktor n'a ramené que son cadavre en armure et après il ose m'interdire de poursuivre la voie qui m'était destinée. Il était faible. Ils sont tous faibles._

– Ne restez pas planter là, messires. Si Dagna souhaite des témoins, alors autant vous mettre à votre aise.

La voix grave de Vikram tira Théo de ses pensées. Il partit s'asseoir le plus éloigné possible du nain et de l'elfe et fut rapidement rejoint par Shinddha. Il vit Balthazar qui s'adossa contre le mur, tout près du foyer encore brûlant à égale distance entre la sortie de la taverne et la table où s'étaient assis Dagna et son père. Le pyromage leur tournait le dos, pourtant Théo savait très bien que son ami allait se montrer extrêmement attentif à la conversation qui allait avoir lieu. Grunlek, quant à lui, était le seul à s'être assis à la table la plus proche de celle du duo, comme s'il était prêt à apporter son soutien moral à la jeune femme, même si elle ne semblait pas en avoir besoin.  _Il s'attache trop à elle_ , se dit le paladin, réprimandant intérieurement son ami nain. Vikram raconta toute l'histoire. Tout avait commencé il y a vingt-sept ans et le vieux tavernier relata de nouveau à Dagna son passé de guerrier.

– Père, je sais déjà tout ça, interrompit Dagna agacée.

– Je sais, mais ce sont grâce à ces événements que j'ai rencontré ton père biologique…

Un jour le couple en fuite était tombé nez à nez avec une de ses propres patrouilles partie à sa recherche. Vikram avait refusé de reprendre son poste et s'était battu du mieux qu'il l'avait pu contre ses hommes, mais les soldats nains étaient en surnombre. Ce fut à ce moment qu'une pluie de flèche s'était déversée sur les nains. Un elfe répondant au nom de Thanëis s'était approché à la fin du combat. Il était le jeune maître archer du clan Desden'ar. Son clan aussi fuyait la guerre pour se rendre dans le Sud, cette dernière menaçant la forêt. Le couple avait sympathisé avec l'elfe. Les jours qui avaient suivi Thanëis avait aidé le couple en leur apportant des vivres et en les guidant à l'extérieur de la forêt. Le jour de leur séparation, l'archer leur avait également offert un corbeau de son clan pour qu'il puisse rester en contact avec son nouvel ami.

– Notre vieux corbeau Coriace était donc un cadeau de mon père biologique ? demanda la jeune mage. Le tavernier acquiesça et continua d'évoquer ses vieux souvenirs. Les quatre aventuriers écoutaient tous avec attention, même si Théo regrettait d'avoir cédé encore une fois face à l'elfe.

Vikram et Thanëis s'étaient échangé quelques rares missives dans les deux années qui avaient suivi. Vikram avait mentionné l'ouverture de sa taverne dans le village et Thanëis avait annoncé que le clan s'était établi dans la Forêt Rousse à un peu plus d'une centaine de kilomètres du village. Il avait également fait part plus tard de la grossesse de sa femme Brinne, la fille de l'Ancien du clan Desden'ar.

– Je… Je suis la descendante d'un Ancien de clan ? continua de questionner la jeune femme, sa voix devenue tremblante. Vikram se contenta encore une fois de hocher positivement la tête. Théo avait quelques connaissances de bases sur la culture elfique de par son éducation. Il savait que certains elfes – notamment les druides – préféraient vivre en solitaire ou accompagnés d'animaux. Les elfes organisés en clans étaient nomades et ne comportaient habituellement pas un grand nombre d'individus. Ceux-là étaient guidés par un chef, un druide, appelé Ancien. Des rumeurs feraient même mention que quelques-uns de ces Anciens seraient les descendants directs des Elfes Éternels. Ceux qui ont trahi les dieux élémentaires en laissant les Héros investirent leur royaume céleste. La voix grave de Vikram résonna de nouveau capturant l'attention du paladin.

– Peu après ta naissance, nous avons reçu une missive de Thanëis nous demandant à ta mère et à moi de nous rendre le plus vite possible en bordure de la Forêt Rousse, il avait écrit que le clan était en danger. Nous avons entamé le long voyage avec ta mère prétextant une visite chez une amie souffrante en ville. Quand nous l'avons rencontré, il te tenait dans ses bras. Tu n'avais pas plus de trois mois. Il nous raconta que Brinne, ta mère biologique, s'était laissé mourir suite à l'accouchement…

Un souffle tremblotant se fit entendre. Théo pouvait voir que Dagna luttait pour rester de marbre malgré les nouvelles terribles qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

– Il était très inquiet pour ta sécurité. Il avait fait mention d'événements perturbants au sein du clan. Des disparitions de jeunes elfes face auxquels le clan était impuissant. Il nous avait confié ta garde de manière temporaire. Le temps de trouver une solution qu'il avait dit et nous sommes rentrés au village. Bianca a eu l'idée de faire croire aux curieux que nous t'avions trouvée dans une rue de la cité. Thanëis était censé venir te récupérer. C'était les termes de notre accord, mais un mois après t'avoir recueilli, nous avons appris qu'un incendie qui s'était déclenché et avait ravagé une bonne partie de la Forêt Rousse. J'ai envoyé Coriace aux nouvelles, mais il n'était revenu qu'avec le message que j'avais accroché à sa patte. Ta mère et moi avons attendu un message tous les jours. Un an plus tard nous n'avions toujours aucun signe de vie. Nous nous sommes rendus à l'évidence et nous t'avons gardé avec nous de manière permanente.

L'elfe se tenait la tête entre les mains tentant de calmer sa respiration. Le paladin ne pouvait dire si elle était soulagée ou dévasté d'avoir entendu toute cette histoire. De son côté, un léger malaise s'était installé en lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas pour l'inquisiteur.

– Quel est mon nom, mon véritable nom ? demanda la pyromage d'un ton redevenu stable ce qui surprit Théo.  _Plus forte qu'elle en a l'air._

– Mahana Desden'ar.

Théo savait que le prénom signifiait quelque chose de particulier en elfique, mais ses connaissances n'étaient pas assez étendues. Il vit les yeux du demi-diable réagir.  _Il sait quelque chose._  Le paladin se promit de lui demander la signification de ce prénom plus tard.

– Tu n'as rien d'autres à ajouter ?

– Je t'ai dit tout ce que je sais Dag… Le nain s'arrêta un instant, peut-être souhaites-tu que je ne t'appelle plus ainsi…

– Père, je serai toujours Dagna. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour répondre à un autre nom que celui Dagna Harvorn, elle sourit à son père, mais le paladin voyait la manière dont les muscles de son visage étaient crispés.

– Sais-tu si le… mon clan occupe toujours la Forêt Rousse ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je n'en sais rien. Quelques clients, des aventuriers comme vous, ont fait mention d'elfes maudits dans cette forêt, mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

– Je dois les retrouver… dit la jeune mage en se levant calmement. Je partirai demain.

Elle se tourna s'adressant au reste du groupe.

– Je vous accompagnerai à la sortie du village demain matin, je ne peux pas vous demander de me suivre. Vous avez déjà fait tellement…

– Tu es sûre ? Je pensais que tu voulais faire une pause. Je ne crois pas que… commença le vieux nain.

– J'en suis sûre, Père. Merci. Je… Je suis fatiguée. Je crois que je vais monter me coucher.

Théo pouvait voir qu'une larme roulait le long de sa joue balafrée, malgré la force dont elle faisait preuve. Il l'observait couler et suivre la ligne affûtée de sa mâchoire avant de venir s'écraser sur son plastron de cuir. Dagna monta les escaliers menant aux chambres sans un mot. Elle fut rapidement suivie par son père adoptif. Shinddha, Grunlek, Balthazar et Théo étaient tous les quatre parfaitement immobiles après le récit de Vikram. Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la taverne. Le paladin et ses compagnons avaient besoin d'air frais.

 

* * *

 

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques minutes et les quatre aventuriers s'étaient retirés à l'extérieur près de l'écurie de Vikram afin de faire le point sur la suite de leur voyage. Théo était adossé contre les planches en bois fixant la taverne avec intensité. Sa colère de toute à l'heure ne l'avait pas vraiment quitté et faisait toujours battre son cœur un peu plus rapidement. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans toute cette histoire, de cela le paladin en était certain. Vikram n'avait pas tout dit, mais comment Dagna n'avait-elle rien pu voir ? Tenait-elle son père en si haute estime qu'elle ne voyait pas qu'il continuait à lui mentir ? Leur avait-elle tout raconté ? Peut-être que le tourbillon de rage qui l'avait emportée ce soir avait aussi embrumé ses capacités de discernement. Ou alors le mensonge était-il monnaie courante au sein de cette famille ? Théo secoua la tête comme si le geste la viderait de toutes ces questions qui l'assaillaient sans relâche depuis la fin de la soirée.  _Non, la dette est payée. L'elfe est rentrée chez elle. On passe à autre chose._

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce plan ? fit la voix de Balthazar sur un ton ostensiblement exaspéré.

– Hum ? Théo se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de la conversation qui venait d'avoir eu lieu entre ses compagnons.

– Est-ce que tu as au moins écouté ce que j'ai dit ?

– Tu sais bien que je ne t'écoute jamais, lança Théo avec son habituel air détaché.

Même s'il était toujours satisfaisant de pouvoir moucher le demi-diable, Théo n'aimait pas montrer que tout cela l'amusait. Après tout Balthazar ne cherchait-il pas en permanence à provoquer une réaction chez le paladin ? Le pyromage prit une profonde et bruyante inspiration, puis vint se pincer l'arête du nez quelques secondes avant de relâcher tout l'air maintenu dans ses poumons de manière tout aussi exagérée.

– Tu sais, Bob, cela serait plus impressionnant si tu soufflais des flammes au lieu de simplement souffler de l'air… continua Théo sur le même ton monotone.

– Je suis un demi-diable, pas un abruti de dragon !

Comme à son habitude, Grunlek intervient et remis en place les deux amis.

– Messieurs, il fait nuit et le village entier doit être endormi. S'il vous est possible d'attendre demain quand nous serons seuls pour lancer vos vacheries, cela serait vraiment sympathique de votre part à tous les deux… Et je me contrefous de savoir qui a commencé.

Théo croisa le regard blasé de Shin qui avait l'air tout aussi pensif qu'il était quelques secondes auparavant.

– Nous avons pensé, continua Grunlek s'adressant directement à Théo, qu'il serait peut-être judicieux de parcourir un peu la région et mettre à jour notre carte. Peut-être pourrions-nous explorer quelques forêts à la recherche de ruines ou d'artefacts intéressants ? Nous sommes loin de la route des Quatre Vents, alors autant faire profit de ce détour, tu ne crois pas ?

Théo sentait bien que l'ingénieur avait envie de rester dans les alentours à cause de l'elfe. Peut-être que lui aussi avait remarqué que quelque chose ne collait pas avec le discours du vieux tavernier. Après tout Grunlek n'était-il pas mieux placé pour reconnaître les « subtilités » du comportement nain ?  _On passe à autre chose, on passe à autre chose._  Le paladin avait du mal à se convaincre lui-même.

– Non. Comme tu l'as dit, la route est longue et nous devons rattraper notre retard. Demain matin dès l'aube nous remplirons la dernière partie de notre marché en accompagnant Dagna hors du village et on repart vers notre destination initiale. Balthazar, tu voyageras avec Shinddha le temps que nous sortions du village. Grunlek, tu vas devoir monter avec moi. Vikram a sûrement plus besoin de son poney que toi.

Les trois aventuriers acquiescèrent, même si Théo voyait la légère réserve de son ami demi-homme.

– Et ne me refaites pas le même coup qu'à l'auberge, continua Théo en pointant tour à tour du doigt Grunlek et Balthazar. Pas de partie de pêche, pas de grasse matinée. On part dès l'apparition des premiers rayons du soleil.

– Je te demande pardon d'être un citadin de souche et d'apprécier le confort d'un lit douillet ! protesta le pyromage.

– Promis, fit Grunlek mettant un terme à toute discussion.

Alors que les quatre amis se dirigeaient vers la taverne pour se rendre dans leurs chambres respectives, ils virent Vikram qui s'avançait vers eux à grandes – du moins aussi grandes que le lui permettaient ses courtes jambes – foulées.

– Messires, puis-je avoir un mot avec vous, demanda le vieux nain une fois près d'eux.

– Qu'y a-t-il Vikram ? demanda Grunlek.

– C'est à propos de Dagna et de son voyage.

– S'est-elle enfuie ? questionna le demi-diable.

– Comment ? Non, elle est endormie dans sa chambre.

– Alors qu'y a-t-il ? reprit ensuite l'ingénieur un peu inquiet.

– Je sais qu'elle ne fait pas partie de votre groupe d'aventuriers.

Cette déclaration prit par surprise les quatre amis qui se figèrent sur place.

– Dagna a toujours été une solitaire. Être une elfe n'a pas toujours simple à accepter pour elle, surtout avec tous les mensonges propagés par les diverses églises à leur propos. Cela n'a pas vraiment aidé que ses parents soient un couple de nains.

– Vikram, nous sommes désolés. Elle… commença Grunlek.

– Ne vous excusez pas. Je ne suis peut-être pas son père biologique, mais c'est moi qui l'aie élevé et en grande partie seul. Je peux sentir quand ma fille me ment et je pense que cela est réciproque. Je peux comprendre sa démarche. Après tout je lui ai menti depuis toujours et, il faut croire, sans jamais l'avoir convaincue. Je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui. Elle savait qu'avec votre présence, elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Et dire que je ne l'ai même pas vu devenir l'adulte qu'elle est aujourd'hui, dit-il en soupirant tristement.

– De quoi vouliez-vous nous informer dans ce cas ? continua le pyromage.

Le nain baissa la tête et fixa le sol.  _Tiens donc, le poids de la culpabilité semble plus lourd à porter quand il repose sur les épaules d'un demi-homme._

– J'ai peur de ce qu'elle trouvera là-bas.

 _Je le savais,_  se dit Théo soudainement intéressé par les propos de l'ancien chef de guerre.  _Tous les mêmes, tous des faibles._ Les questions qu'il avait réussi à tenir à l'écart de ses pensées l'envahissaient de nouveau, ainsi que ses souvenirs.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Shin.

– Je… Je ne puis vous en dire plus, je regrette Mon rôle dans cette histoire doit s'arrêter ici.

– Crachez le morceau Vikram, je sentais bien que vous lui mentiez encore ! intervint Théo qui avait oublié depuis tout son discours intérieur sur le fait de tourner la page sur cette histoire.

– Si je lui mens ce n'est que par omission. Croyez bien que cela me brise le cœur, mais j'ai fait une promesse à ma femme sur son lit de mort. Une promesse que je ne peux trahir. Je suis contraint au silence.

La colère de Théo lui faisait bouillir le sang. Ses souvenirs lui embrouillaient la tête. Pourquoi se souciait-il tellement des histoires de Dagna ? Pourquoi laissait-il ses émotions le contrôler ?  _Ressaisis-toi, il n'y a que les faibles qui se laissent par leurs émotions. Tu es plus fort que lui. Plus fort que tout le monde._

– Je doute que votre femme en ait quelque chose à foutre de votre promesse si elle repose six pieds sous terre.

Du coin de l'œil, Théo vit Balthazar levant son bras vers lui comme pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.  _Tous faibles._  Le paladin adressa à son tour un signe bref de la main au pyromage lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ses conseils. Les mots de Théo provoquèrent un changement d'attitude chez le vieux tavernier. Son regard se fit plus sévère creusant un peu plus les rides déjà profondes qui sillonnaient son front blanc.

– Êtes-vous marié Inquisiteur Silverberg ? demanda le nain dont la voix avait sombré d'une octave.

– La Lumière m'en préserve. Je ne suis dévoué qu'à la justice rendue en son nom.

– Dans ce cas vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Bianca était mon tout. J'ai déserté l'armée que je dirigeais pour elle. J'ai été destitué de mon rang, j'ai été renié et poursuivis par ceux qui étaient autrefois les miens. Pour elle, je pouvais tout supporter, tout affronter. Je préfère que vous me transperciez la gorge avec votre épée sur le champ plutôt que de trahir ma promesse envers elle.

Théo soutenait le regard noir du nain. La situation était maintenant tendue entre les deux hommes, mais le paladin n'en avait pas fini.  _Ils finissent tous par mentir, ils nous abandonnent tous à notre sort, ils sont faibles, ils n'ont pas d'honneur. Je suis plus fort que Père. Je suis plus juste que Père. La Lumière l'a abandonné et a préféré guider mes pas. La Lumière m'a toujours soutenue. Ils ont osé dire le contraire. Mensonges._

– Pourquoi mentir encore ? Pourquoi donner votre parole d'honneur ? Votre fille ne mérite-t-elle pas toute la vérité ?

– Bien sûr qu'elle mérite la vérité ! Elle mérite tout ce que ce monde a de meilleur à offrir.

– Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir les couilles de tout lui dire ? Pourquoi l'abandonner encore ?

Théo avait fini par hurler. Ses compagnons semblaient perdus et quelque peu inquiets pour leur ami paladin.

– Écoutez, je ne demande ni à Dagna ni à vous – encore moins à vous – de me comprendre. J'assumerais les conséquences de mes actes jusqu'à ma mort, quelles qu'elles soient. Je n'ai pas le droit de l'influencer dans sa quête personnelle. C'est une épreuve dont elle ressortira grandie et si elle a la force de me pardonner, ainsi soit-il. C'est un chemin sur lequel je ne peux pas l'accompagner, le vieux nain marqua une pause. En revanche d'autres le peuvent. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pense, elle n'a pas à faire tout cela seule. Elle aura sûrement besoin de soutien. D'où la raison première de ma présence ici…

Théo n'aimait pas la direction que venait brusquement de prendre la conversation.

– Accompagnez-la. Je sens qu'elle vous fait confiance. Protégez-la de ce qu'elle découvrira là-bas. Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste, mais je vous en conjure ne lui dites rien de notre entrevue. Elle ne doit pas être influencée par qui que ce soit.

 

* * *

 

Théo ne savait pourquoi il avait accepté la requête et les conditions du vieux nain. Était-ce l'envier de dévoiler le mystère qui planait autour de Dagna ? Était-ce plus simplement l'envie de faire route vers une nouvelle aventure ? Peut-être se sentait-il coupable d'avoir laissé exploser la colère qu'il ressentait pour son propre père en faisant le procès de Vikram quand Dagna s'était contrôlée ? Ou alors était-il si confus d'avoir ainsi entremêlé son histoire personnelle avec celle de l'elfe qu'il avait accepté la demande du tavernier ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui en vouloir de s'être servi de lui et de ses amis ? La cause de Dagna était-elle si légitime ? Des questions encore et toujours, mais jamais de réponses. Des questions aussi de la part de ses compagnons sur son état, sur les raisons de sa crise de nerfs ou encore sur les raisons qui ont poussé le paladin à donner à son tour sa parole – cruelle ironie –, mais toujours pas de réponses. Théo avait gardé le silence et était parti s'étendre dans son lit, prêt à affronter une longue nuit sans sommeil.

Le lendemain, aux premiers rayons du soleil, les aventuriers quittèrent le Village des Monts accompagné de Dagna. Pas un mot ne fut échangé plus tôt entre le paladin et l'ancien chef de guerre. Grunlek et Bob avaient exprimé leur reconnaissance brièvement, le demi-élémentaire s'était contenté d'un signe de tête. L'elfe quant à elle avait chaleureusement enlacé son père adoptif, lui promettant de revenir une fois sa quête accomplie et d'essayer de lui envoyer un corbeau si l'occasion se présentait. À la sortie du village, le petit groupe descendit la longue pente sinueuse, le pyromage ayant entre-temps invoqué son cheval de flammes. Ils reprirent le même chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté à l'allée jusqu'à atteindre une intersection. L'elfe dirigea son cheval noir vers le chemin de gauche. Une fois engagée, elle fit légèrement pivoter Orage sur le côté afin de pouvoir s'adresser une dernière fois à ses compagnons d'un temps.

– Messieurs, je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour les adieux, alors ce fut un plaisir d'avoir voyagé avec vous. Merci pour tout et faîte attention à vous, dit-elle un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Orage suite aux ordres de sa maîtresse, s'élança dans un petit trot sur le chemin menant vers la Forêt Rousse. Théo regarda Shin à sa droite, puis Balthazar à sa gauche. Les deux acquiescèrent quand ils croisèrent le regard du paladin. Grunlek tendit son bras métallique vers l'avant, le poing fermé avec le pouce levé vers le ciel, faisant comprendre à Théo que lui aussi était prêt. L'inquisiteur s'élança avec son fidèle Lumière à la poursuite de l'elfe, rapidement suivi par l'archer et le pyromage. Quand le duo composé de Théo et Grunlek arriva à la hauteur de Dagna, cette dernière tourna vivement la tête et leva le large bord de son chapeau rapiécé afin de regarder tour à tour le paladin et l'ingénieur d'un air interloqué. Elle regarda ensuite par-dessus son épaule pour voir Shinddha et Bob qui fermaient la marche. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer sa surprise, mais le nain la coupa aussitôt.

– Vous nous avez sauvés la vie, c'est la moindre des choses de vous aider à retrouver votre clan.

– Merci Grunlek, cela me touche beaucoup, dit-elle un sourire sincère sur le visage.

– Et puis on ne pouvait pas vous laissez affronter toute seule une forêt si vaste. C'est un milieu sauvage et dangereux pour une femme.

La remarque du paladin causa l'elfe à lever les yeux au ciel en poussant un petit grognement de dégoût. Théo sentit dans son dos le bras métallique du nain qui cogna contre son armure en plates.

– Vous semblez oubliez qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'était vous la demoiselle en détresse Paladin Silverberg. Ne vous attachez pas trop, je ne serai pas toujours là pour sauver votre belle gueule, dit-elle d'un air moqueur avant de s'élancer au galop avec Orage.

La remarque de Dagna provoqua l'hilarité chez Grunlek, Shinddha et Balthazar. Les deux derniers accélèrent la cadence pour rattraper la jeune mage, laissant derrière eux, un Grunlek déridé et un Théo à la moue désabusé.

– On va rester là longtemps à les regarder partir ou on les rejoint ? demanda l'ingénieur nain d'un ton rieur.

Pour seule réponse le paladin fit accélérer Lumière pour rattraper le groupe qui s'éloignait de plus en plus sur le chemin. Théo regrettait déjà avoir accepté la demande de Vikram faite la veille au soir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, j'espère que je n'ai perdu personne en route, mais ce chapitre est important car il déclenche l'intrigue. Pour tout ce qui est relatif au lore, ce n'est évidemment que moi qui étoffe et interprète des éléments déjà fournis par Mahyar. Alors peut-être que certains trouveront notre cher paladin un peu OOC et je m'en excuse, mais j'ai toujours trouvé très intéressant que Théo, au moment de son flash-back dans la saison 1, sorte cette phrase quand même assez dure sur la mort de son père : « C'est parce qu'il était trop faible, je serai plus fort. » Après je n'ai pas envie d'écrire une méta dans mon post-scriptum, mais pour moi c'est la mort de son père qui a provoqué le déclic dans le comportement de Théo qui l'a rendu si « froid », alors j'ai essayé de jouer là-dessus et sur l'importance de ce souvenir pour Théo pour apporter un peu de profondeur (si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi). Encore une fois, ce n'est que ma façon de voir les choses. Avis et critiques constructives sont, comme d'habitude, toujours appréciés. J'espère que ce chapitre aura tout de même été plaisant ! À la prochaine, chers compagnons aventuriers. Au programme : balade en forêt et premier contact avec le clan de Dagna. – A


	5. La bonne voie {Shinddha}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouver l'équilibre a été difficile et je n'y suis pas arrivé seul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis tellement désolée de mettre à jour cette histoire au bout d'un mois ! Vous savez la vie parfois reprend ses droits, il y a les études, les projets, la famille, on oublie d'écrire un peu tous les jours et c'est le syndrome de la page blanche, on se force et on trouve qu'on écrit de la merde. Le mois n'a pas été simple, mais en voyant qu'après tout ce temps sans MAJ des personnes venaient encore lire ma fiction et bien cela m'a fait chaud au cœur. Normalement je devrais retrouver un rythme plus stable, mais je ne peux rien promettre. En attendant voici enfin le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Encore désolée d'avoir été si longue et bonne lecture mes amis aventuriers. – A

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que le groupe d'aventuriers, accompagnant Dagna, arpentait les routes du Sud du Cratère en direction de la Forêt Rousse. Cette dernière était enfin à portée de vue. Shinddha Kory comprenait désormais d'où elle tenait son nom. Au loin, on pouvait observer des arbres massifs et de belle hauteur tout comme d'autres à l'aspect plus chétif, comme dans n'importe quelle forêt, mais les feuilles les recouvrant avaient cette teinte tantôt cuivrée, tantôt dorée, tantôt rouge écarlate. Le demi-élémentaire était impressionné par ce large camaïeu de rouge qui s'étalait devant lui alors que le printemps venait seulement de s'installer dans le Cratère. Cependant, Shinddha pouvait sentir la tension qui émanait de l'elfe au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de sa destination. Elle était beaucoup plus détendue lors de leur premier voyage ensemble les ayant emmenés au Village des Monts. Il pouvait comprendre la jeune pyromage. La recherche de soi était un sujet qui touchait l'archer tout particulièrement, mais contrairement à Dagna, cela faisait plusieurs années que Shin avait appris à vivre avec ce poids à l'intérieur, cette dualité. Certes, il se méfiait toujours de cette jeune femme qui avait brusquement débarqué dans leurs vies et avait chamboulé tous leurs plans, mais ce n'était que par excès de prudence. Au fond de lui, le demi-élémentaire savait qu'elle était digne de confiance. Elle ne l'avait que trop démontré depuis qu'elle leur avait sauvé la vie.

Le groupe n'avait pas mis pied à terre depuis que la forêt était en ligne de mire. Cela faisait désormais presque trois jours et tout le monde commençait à être éreinté, surtout les montures. Les aventuriers avaient décidé de se poser aussitôt qu'ils auraient foulé le sol de la Forêt Rousse. C'est donc en plein milieu de l'après-midi que les cinq voyageurs établirent leur campement aux abords de la sylve. Une aura presque magique jaillissait de cette dernière. Ses entrailles étaient baignées d'une douce lueur dorée qui éclairait les hautes herbes, les branches et les buissons, alors qu'au-dessus des cimes, l'on pouvait observer quelques morceaux d'un ciel gris menaçant de déverser sur les terres cette pluie caractéristique de la saison printanière. En tendant l'oreille, Shin pouvait percevoir comme le bruit d'un cours d'eau menant paisiblement son chemin. Le campement commençait à prendre forme grâce à Grunlek qui était aidé par Théo et Balthazar. Comme à son habitude, l'elfe s'occupait des quatre chevaux. L'archer, lui, était grimpé dans l'un des arbres les encerclant afin de surveiller les alentours. La voix du paladin résonna au bout de quelques minutes.

– Shin, est-ce que tu vois s'il y a le clan elfe dans les environs ou même des traces de vie ?

– Non, répondit le demi-élémentaire, la forêt est trop dense il faudra explorer dès demain. Je peux simplement dire que l'endroit à l'air relativement sûr, mais restons sur nos gardes.

L'archer entendit Théo qui grommela quelque chose, mais son ouïe – pourtant affûtée – ne parvenait pas à distinguer clairement les mots formulés par son ami. La frustration du paladin ne le surprenait pas. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, l'inquisiteur n'avait jamais vraiment montré qu'il savait faire preuve de patience et cette forêt était l'une des plus vastes du Cratère. Retrouver le clan de Dagna allait prendre du temps et tout le monde le savait. Shin s'étonnait même que son ami n'ait pas extériorisé son insatisfaction plus tôt. L'archer descendit quelques instants plus tard. Il vit que Dagna était assise sur le sol, le dos collé contre un arbre, la tête baissée et son chapeau rabattu vers l'avant venant cacher la totalité de son visage. Il rejoignit ses trois comparses et lança un signe de tête en direction de l'elfe, espérant obtenir une explication face à ce comportement inédit. Tous répondirent par un haussement d'épaules, Théo levant également les yeux au ciel pour souligner son exaspération. La fin de la journée se déroula comme n'importe quelle autre journée de voyage excepté pour cette tension créée par le comportement de l'elfe et qui avait rapidement affecté le reste du groupe.

Les deux jours qui suivirent, les aventuriers arpentèrent à pied, brides à la main et en silence les profondeurs de la forêt. Shinddha grimpait de temps en temps dans un arbre pour étendre le champ des recherches et trouver une piste qui les mènerait sur la bonne voie. La vastitude du lieu était sans doute l'une des causes principales de cette exploration infructueuse. Au fil des jours, Dagna avait l'air de se replier sur elle-même de plus en plus, malgré les efforts de Grunlek pour l'amener à discuter. Shinddha ne préférait même pas penser aux tentatives de Balthazar pour amener la jeune femme à s'ouvrir – sans mauvais jeu de mots – car ces situations se sont toutes révélées être beaucoup trop embarrassantes et cela pour tout le groupe. Ce fut le troisième jour de recherche que le demi-élémentaire remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Au milieu de toute cette flore luxuriante, un morceau de forêt, comme une petite clairière, semblait être moins fourni, comme si le lieu était habité.

– Par-là ! fit Shin en interpellant ses amis qui se dirigeaient vers la direction opposée.

L'archer vit les grands yeux noisette de l'elfe s'animer pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient foulé le sol de la forêt. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer également à quel point la lueur dorée dans laquelle baignait l'endroit, ne faisait que rehausser avec élégance la couleur foncée de sa peau, mais aussi celle de sa longue mèche auburn qui dépassait de son chapeau qui créait un jeu d'ombres et de lumières sur son visage anguleux. Avec un espoir retrouvé, elle mena le groupe vers la direction indiquée par Shinddha qui ferma la marche avec Théo. Au bout de cinq minutes d'une marche active, le demi-élémentaire vit Dagna ralentir soudainement avant de s'arrêter net. Les quatre aventuriers prirent place à ses côtés et Shin sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine.

– Quel cauchemar, dit Bob dans un murmure.

Devant eux se présentait un spectacle de désolation. Sur le sol couvert de cendres, des planches de bois pourries et cramées côtoyaient quelques patches d'une herbe verdâtre qui avaient péniblement repoussé. Des traces noires étaient encore incrustées sur le sol, ainsi que sur le tronc de plusieurs arbres morts des alentours. Un mur de bois couvert d'escarbilles de charbon tenait toujours debout bien que difficilement. Sûrement le reste de ce qui devait être autrefois une habitation. Shin – comme le reste du groupe – comprenait avec horreur qu'il venait de découvrir l'ancien emplacement du clan elfe, celui qui, comme l'avait raconté Vikram, avait été ravagé il y a plus de vingt ans par un incendie. Après tout ce temps, les preuves de la catastrophe étaient loin de s'être effacées, même si par endroits l'on pouvait observer que la nature reprenait lentement ses droits comme un espoir de guérison.

– L'origine est forcément criminelle, dit l'archer.

Il ne pouvait que s'identifier à Dagna pour avoir vécu une situation similaire. Il vit du coin de l'œil que le paladin avait posé la large paume de sa main gantée sur l'épaule frêle de l'elfe. Le contact eut l'air de raidir son corps tout entier.

– Dagna, si vous le souhaitez, je peux prier pour les âmes qui ont péri en ce lieu et réclamer justice à la Lumière.

Shinddha savait que le paladin voulait bien faire. Il avait beau grogner tout ce qu'il voulait et protester à propos de ses plans tombés à l'eau, mais le groupe avait appris à connaître la jeune mage et tous appréciaient sa rafraîchissante compagnie. Le problème était que réconforter les autres n'était pas du tout le fort du paladin et bien que ses paroles fussent sincères, l'archer savait que ce n'était pas la chose à dire.

– Un mea culpa vingt-cinq ans après ? dit-elle d'une voix emplie de colère avant de se dégager avec force de l'emprise du paladin. Vous voulez prier pour des elfes qui ont péri à cause d'humains ignobles après tout ce temps ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ?

Sur ces mots, elle fit demi-tour et s'enfuit en courant. Orage, son destrier, suivit sa maîtresse au trot par pur instinct. Le demi-élémentaire vit que Balthazar et Grunlek avaient commencé à suivre la trace de l'elfe, il les stoppa sachant que ce n'était pas la solution appropriée.

– Attendez ! dit-il surprenant le reste de ses camarades.

– On va la perdre si on ne part pas à sa recherche maintenant et cette forêt est un vrai labyrinthe ! s'exclama le pyromage.

– Montez plutôt le campement, mais pas ici. Installez-le plus loin pour ne plus que l'on voit cet endroit. Je vais la ramener.

– Mais… protesta Bob.

– Je. vais. la. ramener. dit lentement l'archer en détachant chaque mot.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Shinddha d'imposer ses décisions à ses amis. Ses opinions s'alignaient en quasi-permanence avec ceux de ses compagnons. Il respectait et comprenait leur choix comme ses amis respectaient et comprenaient les siens. Ce fut donc sans nul doute au nom de cette confiance et ce respect mutuel que Balthazar et Grunlek ont arrêté de se lancer à la poursuite de Dagna. L'archer avança d'un pas lent et assuré, passant devant ses deux amis qui s'étaient mis sur le côté du chemin. Il avait dit qu'il ramènerait l'elfe et c'est exactement ce qu'il allait faire, mais avant il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps seule pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de voir.

* * *

Shin s'enfonçait un peu plus dans la forêt, l'oreille à l'affût de n'importe quel bruit qui lui indiquerait où se trouvait Dagna. Les traces que les sabots d'Orage avaient laissées sur le chemin avaient disparu depuis plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Aucun bruit de pas, aucun hennissement. Seul le bruit du ruisseau parvenait à ses tympans. Il décida de s'y rendre pensant qu'avec de la chance, il trouverait Orage en train de s'abreuver. S'il trouvait le cheval, il trouverait forcément sa cavalière. Poussant quelques buissons, les pieds de Shin foulèrent un sol beaucoup plus rocailleux et le bruit du cours d'eau se fit plus fort. S'extirpant des entrailles de la forêt, il remarqua une paire de botte familière de couleur noire sur le sol. En levant le regard, il trouva le cheval s'abreuvant comme prévu juste devant lui. En balayant son regard il trouva la jeune pyromage assise un peu plus loin sur un rocher bordant la rive. Ses mains étaient posées derrière son dos. Ses bras soutenaient fermement la masse du haut de son corps – même si elle ne devait pas peser grand-chose vu sa taille et sa corpulence – et ses pieds étaient probablement plongés dans l'eau. Son chapeau était posé à côté d'elle, laissant la lueur surnaturelle de la forêt mécher ses cheveux courts d'une teinte rousse. Shin remarqua que les longues oreilles en pointe de l'elfe restaient baissées au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Elle ne l'avait donc pas entendue s'approcher. Sa tête était levée vers le ciel gris à peine à peine visible sous les feuillages des arbres touffus. C'était la première fois qu'il observait l'elfe aussi vulnérable.

– Dagna ?

La voix de Shin, bien que légèrement étouffé derrière son masque, fit sursauter l'elfe. Elle retira ses pieds de l'eau rapidement et se tint debout promptement. Elle était en position de combat, des étincelles rouges s'échappant du bout de ses doigts. Elle n'avait pas son bâton. Elle avait dû l'attacher avec son paquetage sur son cheval. Quand elle reconnut l'archer, sa magie se dissipa, mais Shin voyait bien que son corps restait tendu. Elle était sur ses gardes.

– Je suis venu vous ramener au campement, dit le demi-élémentaire avant de remarquer le froncement de sourcil de Dagna. Pas tout de suite ! Nous pouvons discuter un peu. Si vous le souhaitez.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil, surprise et se rassit sur son rocher. Elle replongea ses pieds dans le cours d'eau avec délicatesse. Shin remarqua que l'eau s'arrêtait à peine au niveau de ses chevilles.

– Je ne savais pas que vous étiez du genre verbeux. Cela ressemble plus à votre ami Balthazar.

– J'ai mes moments, répondit l'archer.

La remarque fit subtilement lever le coin des lèvres de la jeune elfe. D'un geste gracieux de la main, elle désigna l'espace vide à côté d'elle en tapotant la pierre. Ses orbes noisette croisant le regard bleu de Shinddha, elle invita le demi-élémentaire à la rejoindre. Il accepta, retirant ses bottes et remontant légèrement les jambes de sa tenue ample. À quoi bon cacher la couleur de sa peau, si elle avait déjà vu son torse le jour où elle avait sauvé le groupe ?

– De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

– À vous de choisir.

Un silence tomba entre les deux compagnons. Shin n'aimait pas tellement les interactions sociales. C'était un domaine dans lequel il n'était pas très doué contrairement à Bob ou Grunlek. Il ne voulait pas se montrer insensible ou aborder un sujet qui mettrait l'elfe mal à l'aise. L'archer se concentra un moment sur la pression que le faible courant exercer contre ses pieds et ses mollets. Le demi-élémentaire espérait faire comprendre à l'elfe qu'en ayant accepté son invitation, il plaçait officiellement une partie de sa confiance entre ses mains graciles.

– Est-ce que vous croyez aux dieux et aux démons ? demanda-t-elle soudainement laissant Shin la bouche entrouverte – bien que l'elfe ne pouvait pas le voir – et incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

– Je… hum… c'est, balbutia-t-il.

– Je n'aurais pas cru que même un demi-élémentaire ait des doutes sur la question, dit-elle dans un rire léger. N'êtes-vous pas censé avoir été touché par « la grâce divine » ?

La mâchoire de l'archer tomba un peu plus derrière son masque. Jamais depuis que le groupe avait rencontré Dagna n'avait été mentionnée la nature demi-élémentaire de Shinddha.  _Sait-elle aussi pour Balthazar ?_  se demanda-t-il, sa méfiance envers l'elfe refaisant soudainement surface. La jeune femme remarqua l'incertitude mêlée à l'inquiétude qui émanait du demi-élémentaire.

– Calmez-vous, dit-elle avant de lui adresser un sourire. Ce n'était pas bien difficile à deviner. Votre peau est légèrement bleue, vous n'avez pas de carquois, mais fabriquez des flèches de glace, vos déplacements sont plus rapides que ceux de vos amis… Vous semblez oublier que j'ai étudié à l'Académie. J'ai lu beaucoup d'ouvrages d'érudits concernant votre condition.

Elle marqua une courte pause.

– Alors ? Dieux, démons ? « J'y crois », « je n'y crois pas », « ce ne sont pas vos oignons » ?

– J'y crois ou je ne serais pas là à l'heure qu'il est. En revanche, je pense que les Églises ont depuis longtemps arrêté de les servir correctement.

Shin prit une profonde respiration. Il se souvenait encore de l'époque où des mercenaires affiliés à l'Église de l'Eau le pourchassaient. Il secoua discrètement la tête pour chasser les souvenirs et continua.

– Ne le répétez pas à Théo, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, il serait capable de nous faire une attaque cardiaque avec tant d'hérétiques.

– Balthazar n'a pas la foi ?

Shinddha n'avait pas envie de lui révéler la véritable nature du demi-diable. Ce n'était pas son rôle et cette révélation pourrait bien effrayer la jeune pyromage, elle qui ne croyait ni aux dieux ni aux démons.

– Bob est un cas particulier.

– Je l'avais remarqué, commenta-t-elle ce qui arracha un rire amusé au demi-élémentaire.

– Pourquoi vous refusez d'y croire ? demanda Shin plus sérieusement une fois son enjouement tari.

Elle se rapprocha du bord du rocher, enfonçant un peu plus ses pieds dans l'eau froide. Elle prit une profonde respiration comme si elle s'apprêtait à plonger dans le courant, avant de se lancer dans ses explications.

– Par esprit de contradiction ?

– Soyez sérieuse, Dagna ! Comment expliquez-vous les demi-élémentaires ?

– La magie peut expliquer tellement plus de phénomènes que la religion ne le pourra jamais. Elle se trouve en chacun de nous et tout autour de nous. Pourtant, c'est drôle quand j'y pense… Mon père est croyant non pratiquant, je vous laisse deviner pourquoi, mais ce n'était pas un sujet que nous abordions à la maison. De plus j'ai toujours entendu parler des vertus des différentes Églises, mais jamais on ne m'a laissé fouler leurs sols à cause de ma race, c'est une bonne raison pour ne pas croire à toutes ces conneries propagandistes.

Sa longue mèche de cheveux était tombée devant ses yeux ronds, d'un geste délicat elle la replaça derrière son oreille droite avant de pousser un léger soupir blasé sentant le regard de Shin instamment posé sur elle.

– Vous savez, tout ce que je sais de mon peuple je l'ai appris en lisant des travaux humains qu'ils fussent écrits par des érudits ou des conteurs. Au début j'y ai cru. J'ai vraiment cru que tout était de notre faute, que tout était de ma faute et que je méritais d'être traitée ainsi. J'ai détesté être une elfe.

Machinalement, elle toucha son oreille gauche. Shinddha avait depuis longtemps remarqué les cicatrices sur le visage de l'elfe, il avait remarqué le morceau de cartilage manquant sur sa longue oreille. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'une de ces lésions avait été causée par la jeune femme.

– Vous avez essayé de sectionner la pointe de vos oreilles ? interrogea-t-il incrédule.

La tête baissée, les épaules tombantes vers l'avant, elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

– Ma première cicatrice, déclara l'elfe sur un ton dépréciatif. J'ai tellement voulu être humaine, mais je n'ai pas pu aller au bout de ma mutilation. La douleur était trop forte. En grandissant, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas normal. J'ai commencé à remarquer les incohérences entre les différents écrits. Quand je suis partie de l'Académie, il y a un peu plus de cinq ans, j'ai cherché à entrer en contact avec des clans elfes, je voulais en apprendre plus sur eux, espérant en apprendre plus sur moi-même.

– Vous en avez rencontré ?

– Oui, deux. J'étais restée avec le premier clan plusieurs mois. L'Ancien m'avait pris sous son aile et m'avait appris quelques rudiments de botanique et de magie druidique.

– Pourquoi tant de hardiesse quand on vous prend pour une druidesse si vous êtes familière avec la magie druidique ?

– Parce que c'est un vieux cliché ! Les elfes sont tellement plus que cela. J'ai rencontré des guerriers et des chasseurs incroyables, des artisans prodigieux, des soigneurs et des herboristes plus efficaces que n'importe quelle magie curative ! Le second Ancien que j'ai rencontré était tellement plus qu'un druide. C'était comme si la magie se pliait à ses moindres volontés.

– Avez-vous appris de nouvelles choses ?

– Pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas restée longtemps avec le second clan, car il était en plein voyage. J'ai partagé un bout de chemin pendant quelques semaines avec eux. Les Anciens que j'ai rencontrés avaient abandonné leur combat idéologique contre les humains depuis longtemps. Ils m'ont dit que cela faisait trop longtemps et que les humains avaient tout déformé jusqu'à nos propres légendes. Les elfes d'aujourd'hui n'aspirent qu'à mener des vies paisibles, loin de l'asservissement et au plus près de la nature. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'autrefois nous étions des gardiens. Aujourd'hui nous ne sommes que des fugitifs.

Elle baissa soudainement la tête et son regard se concentra sur les mouvements de ses pieds dans l'eau.

– Cela a l'air de vous mettre en colère, constata Shin

– Ce n'est pas ça, soupira-t-elle. Cela va peut-être vous paraître égoïste, mais même si je comprends leur besoin de tourner la page, j'ai toujours cette petite voix dans la tête qui me dit que tout ce que j'ai fait depuis que j'ai quitté l'Académie ne sert à rien, que je ne saurais jamais qui je suis vraiment, que je ne suis pas faite pour contribuer à l'histoire de mon peuple. Je ne sais même pas parler l'elfique ! J'ai toujours ressenti ça, ce vide, ces incertitudes et ça ne fait qu'empirer dès que j'ai le sentiment d'avancer. J'ai peur que les traditions de mon peuple ne soient perdues à jamais et avec elles, cette partie manquante en moi.

– Je peux comprendre.

– C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle replongeant de nouveau ses orbes noisette dans le regard bleu du demi-élémentaire.

– J'ai longtemps lutté contre ma nouvelle nature. La première fois que je me suis réveillé… il soupira en se remémorant ces moments difficiles. Disons que je ne suis pas fier de l'homme que j'étais à l'époque, ni même de celui que j'étais avant cela. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais ou qui j'avais envie de devenir. J'ai découvert des choses… C'était horrible. Trouver l'équilibre a été difficile et je n'y suis pas arrivé seul. Mon chemin est encore long. J'ai des torts à réparer, des… des personnes à retrouver. Vous êtes encore jeune Dagna, mais vous êtes forte. Vous êtes sur la bonne voie.

– Merci, Maître Kory.

– Appelez-moi Shin. Maître Kory était le chef de mon clan.

– Oh, je ne…

– Non, ne vous excusez pas ! Ce n'est pas bien grave, dit-il sur un ton bienveillant. C'est du passé, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Dagna.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, beaucoup moins grave que le premier. Dagna n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rentrer tout de suite. Shinddha lui laisserait le temps dont elle avait besoin. Il savait que la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir n'était qu'un début.

– Vous êtes sûr que l'incendie était criminel ?

– Oui.

– Vous croyez qu'il y a des survivants.

– C'est possible. Après tout, votre père a parlé de rumeurs récentes sur votre clan.

– Et s'ils ne m'acceptent pas ? Et si ce n'est même pas mon clan ?

– Nous serons là pour vous aider, c'est tout ce que je peux promettre.

L'archer ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à la jeune femme. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il allait découvrir ni même s'il allait découvrir quelque chose. Le jour où il retrouva les cendres de son village, seuls restes de son clan, Shinddha aurait aimé que quelqu'un soit là pour le soutenir. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Dagna acquiescer avec fermeté. Elle extirpa ses pieds de l'eau et se leva. Le demi-élémentaire l'imita, content de pouvoir retrouver ses amis qui étaient sans doute inquiets, et remit ses bottes. Il fera sécher tout ça au coin du feu quand ils seront de retour sur le campement. L'elfe replaça son chapeau sur son crâne, couvrant de nouveau son visage. Elle s'éloigna, saisit ses bottes d'une main et la bride d'Orage de l'autre. Sans un mot, l'elfe se laissa guider dans les entrailles de la forêt par le demi-élémentaire. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Shin entendit le craquement d'un feu de camp. À leur arrivée, les regards des trois aventuriers se fixèrent tour à tour sur l'archer et la pyromage. Le sourire de Grunlek ne se fit attendre, suivit par un soupir de soulagement de la part de Balthazar.

– Ce n'est pas trop tôt, grommela Théo.

– J'ai dit que je la ramènerais, pas que cela allait se faire en un claquement de doigt, répliqua Shin.

– Excusez-moi, Messires, mais je ne suis pas un animal perdu que l'on ramène à son maître ! contra l'elfe les bras croisés avant de continuer. Reposez-vous tant que vous le pouvez, j'ai bien l'intention de retrouver mon clan dès demain. Nous reprendrons les recherches à l'aube.

– Enfin des paroles censées qui sortent de votre bouche ! fit Théo.

– Et quelle bouche, ajouta Bob ce qui élicita un bruit de dégoût de la part de l'elfe et du paladin, mais qui provoqua l'hilarité de Grunlek.

Tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre et tout le monde avait remarqué que l'elfe était plus détendu. Derrière son masque, Shin souriait.

* * *

Les cinq compagnons avançaient péniblement à pied dans les profondeurs de la Forêt Rousse, les chevaux les suivant calmement et transportant le matériel. Shinddha ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois où il avait arpenté des bosquets si luxuriants. Les herbes hautes atteignaient jusqu'à ses hanches. En jetant un coup d'œil à son ami nain, il ne vit que la tête l'intéressé, son petit corps robuste englouti sous la verdure. Les cimes des grands arbres recouvraient le ciel de leurs feuillages, un mélange d'émeraude, de rubis et d'or, ne laissant passer que quelques rares rayons de soleil. Même les rochers étaient couverts d'une mousse épaisse. Cela faisait plusieurs mètres maintenant que le groupe ne suivait plus aucun sentier. La nature avait repris ses droits dans cette partie de la forêt. Cela confortait le demi-élémentaire dans l'idée que lui et ses amis s'approchaient du clan elfe. Toute cette flore était idéale pour établir un campement à l'abri des regards indiscrets. L'archer avait compris que ce peuple était d'un naturel discret du fait de leur mauvaise réputation auprès des humains. Chercher des pistes sur le sol était presque impossible à cause de la flore abondante, Shin continuait donc de grimper au sommet de quelques arbres, mais il ne voyait que de la végétation encore et toujours.

– Vous êtes sûr que nous ne sommes pas déjà passés devant cet arbre, se plaignit Bob.

– Bien sûr que si nous sommes déjà passés devant, tous les arbres se ressemblent dans cette putain de forêt, renchérit Théo.

Shin laissa échapper un petit soupir et continua à chercher la trace d'un indice quelconque qui les sortirait de cette impasse.

– J'ai le sentiment que le clan n'est pas loin, déclara l'archer à voix basse.

– Pas la peine de murmurer, on ne se paye pas une partie de chasse ! répondit le paladin.

Comme l'avait déclaré Dagna la veille au soir, cela faisait depuis l'aube que le groupe était parti à la recherche du clan de cette dernière et quand les arbres le permettaient, les aventuriers pouvaient remarquer que le soleil était dorénavant très haut dans le ciel. Shin savait que la patience du serviteur de la Lumière commençait à atteindre ses limites après presque plusieurs jours à parcourir les bois en vain. Soudain le croassement d'un corbeau se fit entendre.

– Un corbeau ! s'exclama Dagna la voix pleine d'espoir.

– Et alors, ce n'est qu'un piaf, ce n'est pas nouveau de trouver des corbeaux dans la forêt, répondit Théo d'un ton agacé.

– Dans cette forêt, si ! Père m'a dit que le clan en élève, nous sommes tout proche.

La jeune femme se mit à courir en direction du bruit. Shin passa à côté de son ami paladin et lui tapota sur l'épaule amicalement.

– Dis-toi que ton calvaire est bientôt terminé, mon ami.

– Que la Lumière t'entende.

– Arrête de faire ton rabat-joie, interpella Balthazar, tu l'apprécies au moins autant que nous !

Shin se mit à rire, accompagner rapidement par le demi-diable et Grunlek. Théo grogna et leva les yeux au ciel. Des bruissements alertèrent soudainement Shin. Quand il regarda autour de lui, l'elfe avait disparue dans les hautes herbes. Il leva une main pour avertir ses compagnons.

– Dagna ? appela-t-il à haute voix.

Il n'obtint pas de réponses, mais les bruissements semblaient se rapprocher.

– Vous avez entendu ? murmura Grunlek.

– Oui je crois qu'on nous observe, restez sur vos gardes, répondit Shinddha sur le même ton.

Cette fois-ci le bruit semblait s'être détriplé juste au-dessus d'eux, un autre son se fit entendre droit devant eux.

– Agissez naturellement, nous pouvons retourner l'élément de surprise contre eux. Ils doivent être quatre.

– Ou est passée Dagna ? enquerra Théo dans un murmure.

À peine le bout des lèvres du paladin eut il finit de prononcer son nom, que Dagna apparu en face d'eux, redressant son chapeau sur sa tête afin d'observer les quatre aventuriers.

– Alors ? Pourquoi tout le monde traîne la patte ?

Shin remarqua un métal brillant dans le feuillage d'un des arbres les encerclant. Une pointe de flèche. Des archers. Sentant l'attaque imminente, le demi-élémentaire hurla.

– À COUVERT !

– DALA SHEMLEN !  ** _(ATTAQUER LES HUMAINS !)_**  cria au même moment une voix grave, mais féminine.

Avant de se jeter au sol, l'archer eut le temps de décrocher son arc solidement attaché dans son dos et commença à rassembler ses forces pour cristalliser ses flèches. Au même moment, Une salve de trois traits fut décochée et il vit Grunlek déployer son bouclier grâce à son bras métallique avant de se protéger. Simultanément Théo fit exactement la même chose tentant également de protéger Balthazar. Une flèche fut repoussée par le bouclier de l'ingénieur, une seconde atterrit juste à côté du demi-élémentaire qui observa les yeux écarquillés la dernière se diriger vers Dagna qui ne réalisait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. D'un geste vif, il décocha la flèche qu'il venait de cristalliser. La pointe de glace vint toucher celle de métal juste avant que cette dernière ne se plante dans la gorge de Dagna. Les deux flèches tombèrent un peu plus loin sur le sol.

– COUCHEZ-VOUS ! aboya Shin à l'intention de l'elfe qui s'exécuta.

Une nouvelle salve de trois flèches fendit les airs. Toutes furent contrées par le large bouclier de Théo. Shinddha vit les mains du demi-diable qui commençaient à s'enflammer. Il ne fut pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Deux voix féminines s'élevèrent synchroniquement. Celle de Dagna et la voix grave de celle qui devait être la meneuse du groupe d'assaillants.

– ERELAN !  ** _(UN MAGE !)_**

– BALTHAZAR, NON !

Déconcentré, la magie du demi-diable s'évapora. Shin envoya deux flèches en direction de l'arbre d'où venait la voix. Aucun bruit d'impact. Il avait envoyé ses flèches trop loin. Un corbeau noir comme la nuit tournait au-dessus de la zone de conflit. Dagna se leva brusquement, elle avait retiré son chapeau sans doute pour monter qu'elle était une de leur sœur.

– ARRÊTEZ ! ELFE ! JE SUIS UNE ELFE, CE SONT MES AM… un cri de douleur s'échappa de la gorge de Dagna qui tomba au sol, deux flèches plantées dans la même épaule.

– DAGNA ! mugirent les quatre aventuriers à l'unisson.

Shin se releva et décocha une nouvelle flèche de glace, cette fois il toucha un des trois elfes perchés dans les arbres, le transperçant à la jambe. Shin ne vit pas l'archère derrière lui, mais le bruit l'alerta au dernier moment. D'un mouvement gracieux, il s'accroupit, évitant le projectile qui s'écrasa dans le dos du paladin, se brisant contre l'armure de plates. Grunlek, de son côté, accouru aux côtés de la jeune pyromage tentant de la protéger avec son bouclier. Le demi-élémentaire avait remarqué l'air affolé du nain quand il approcha de l'elfe. Elle survivra, de ça Shin en était certain, mais Théo devait vite la soigner pour éviter qu'elle ne perde trop de sang. Depuis deux salves, les flèches ennemies visaient en priorité le pyromage protégé par le bouclier du paladin. L'archer vit son ami demi-diable rassembler ses forces, ses mains s'enflammant de nouveau.

– NA DIN'AN SAHLIN !  ** _(IL EST L'HEURE DE MOURIR !)_**  s'écria Bob dans ce qui devait être de l'elfique, langue inconnue au demi-élémentaire, tout en formant une puissante boule de feu menaçant de faire cramer la forêt tout entière.

–DIAN !  ** _(ASSEZ !)_**

La voix ferme d'un homme s'éleva de nulle part. Une onde magique se mit à parcourir le périmètre aussitôt les mots prononcés, paralysant Shin et l'empêchant de décocher un nouveau projectile. La vague d'énergie semblait avoir affecté tous les protagonistes de l'embuscade, attaquants comme victimes. La boule de feu de Bob s'évapora une nouvelle fois, Théo avait lâché son bouclier et grognait dans un mélange de frustration et de rage en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise magique et d'atteindre son épée. Shin ne pouvait pas voir où se trouvait son ami nain.

– Hahren Eolaselan !  ** _(Ancien Eolaselan !)_** résonna la voix de l'archère soudainement prise de panique.

– Le shem erelise  ** _(L'humain pyromage)_**  connaît notre langue, Revassan. Il est inutile de parler elfique plus longtemps, fit la voix autoritaire.

Un homme sorti des fourrés. Il était grand, mais s'appuyait sur un très long bâton délicatement taillé d'un bout à l'autre de motifs inconnus au demi-élémentaire. Son visage était encapuchonné, il était vêtu d'une longue robe simple et grise, recouvrant son corps entier à l'exception de ses mains et dont les épaulettes faites de plumes brillaient d'un noir des plus profond. Shinddha pouvait deviner en observant la peau brune, calleuse et aux veines presque noires bien visibles que l'homme était âgé. Cela s'entendait également dans la sagesse de sa voix et cela se voyait d'autant plus par la posture légèrement recourbée de l'homme sur son bâton. L'homme approcha au centre de ce qui était quelques minutes plus tôt, un petit champ de bataille. Il se tourna vers Balthazar et s'adressa à lui d'une voix dénuée d'animosité.

– Où se trouve l'elfe qui était avec vous ? demanda-t-il et Shin pouvait percevoir une pointe d'urgence dans sa voix.

– ICI ! Levez votre sort, elle est inconsciente et continue de perdre du sang, il faut l'aider.

Ce fut Grunlek qui répondit à la place de Balthazar. Ce n'était pas normal, Shin avait pourtant vu deux flèches se planter dans son épaule gauche. Avait-il mal observé dans la précipitation ? Suite aux paroles du nain, le vieil elfe brisa le sort et retira son capuchon et Shin fut frappé par la familiarité que son visage ridé lui évoquait. Ses cheveux étaient finement tressés et luisaient d'un blanc presque surnaturel, mais ce n'était pas ce que remarqua l'archer en premier lieu. Une peau foncée dont la couleur était rehaussée par les lueurs dorées de la forêt, des traits anguleux, de grands yeux noisette et des oreilles très longues. L'homme avait un air de famille plus que prononcé avec Dagna. Il avait donc trouvé le clan Desden'ar, mais même s'il s'attendait au pire par précaution, rien n'aurait permis à Shin de croire à une attaque embusquée de la part du clan. N'était-il pas pacifiste ? Celui qui ne devait être nul autre que l'Ancien du clan se rua vers Grunlek et Dagna. Il fut rapidement suivi par les trois aventuriers. La jeune femme avait un projectile enfoncé dans l'épaule, mais le second était venu se planter dans sa poitrine.

– Brinne ! Dal'en !  ** _(Mon enfant !)_**  Réveille-toi !

Shinddha était confus. Avait-il pris Dagna pour un membre de son clan ? Il vit les mains du vieillard blanchir et la lueur vint se poser sur les blessures de la jeune pyromage. D'un signe de tête, un des agresseurs, celui qui n'était pas blessé à la jambe, s'accroupit près de Dagna et la souleva. Théo saisit le pommeau de son épée, mais avant qu'il ne puisse la sortir de son fourreau, l'Ancien le paralysa de nouveau d'un simple geste de la main.

– Arrêtez ça vieillard et lâchez là, c'est vous qui l'avez mis dans cet état, cracha-t-il toujours aussi frustré.

– Nous l'emmenons au village, elle aura besoin d'un peu plus que de magie curative, vous êtes libre de nous suivre si vous nous assurez de votre pacifisme une fois sur place. Nous aurons tout le temps pour les explications, une fois Brinne en bonne santé.

– Marché conclu, s'empressa de dire le demi-élémentaire. Nous n'avions jamais eu l'intention de vous attaquer.

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, Dagna avait besoin de soin. Il devait y avoir une raison pour cette attaque et le groupe obtiendrait des réponses plus tard. Sur le court chemin qui mena au village elfe, Shin réalisa quelque chose. Le nom de Brinne tournant dans sa tête, il se rappela qu'il s'agissait du prénom de la mère biologique de Dagna, mais cette dernière était morte en donnant la vie. Vikram n'aurait pas osé mentir sur ce point, il en était sûr. Le demi-élémentaire décida de rester sur ses gardes, surveillant du coin de l'œil une Dagna toujours inconsciente transportée dans des bras inconnus. Il alertera ses compagnons quand le cadre leur offrira plus de discrétion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS : Désolée pour toutes ces majuscules, mais… JE N'AI PAS PU M'EN EMPÊCHER ! *part se cacher* Oh et je m'excuse pour les fautes, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien me relire et je ne voulais pas vous faire plus attendre. Je corrigerais dans la semaine au fur et à mesure que j'en trouve, comme d'habitude *Arduena out*


End file.
